To Have You Is To Be Strong
by Jessica Jewell
Summary: Kagome died in battle, and someone brought her back. She feels she isn't strong enough and will train until she is. Little does she know, her true strength, is in her love.
1. Death

**Start Time: **10:56

Kikyou. The named haunted Kagome's mind, swirling around in her brain as if it were her own name. But it was not her name, and therefore, her name was not the last thing she heard Inuyasha yell before Naraku killed her. Yes, Kagome died, yet here she stood, on the hill. She was like Kikyou... but not. She still had her real body and she didn't steal Kikyou's soul to get the body. No, she was brought back to life by the sword that was sworn to do so. Sesshomaru had brought her back to life with the Tensugia, which was all thanks for Rin.

Kagome did not know how Rin had convince Sesshomaru to do so, but that did not matter now. Not now that she was on her own and no one was to be seen for miles. Had they won the battle with Naraku? Or had he won? What if it wasn't even Naraku they were fighting but another demon puppet instead? That would mean that she got defeated by a _demon_ puppet. That made her weak. Really, really weak. Kikyou was right in saying that she didn't live up to the title of Miko. That she wasn't strong enough. She had to be saved by Inuyasha daily and couldn't do anything besides collect jewels.

Kagome sighed. She felt useless and worthless. She couldn't even live to save Shippou. Was Shippou alright? What about Sango? Kilala? Miroku? Inuyasha? They had to be alright, they were strong and wouldn't give up that easily. Of course, Kagome hadn't given up either yet she was brought down. But then again, she was born into an age of no demons and the others had more experence in battling demons, but she hadn't had a problem up until then. Was she... weakening?

No! She couldn't be weakening... could she? She had to be strong if she was going to help Shippou! She had to be strong if she was going to live in the Feudal Era. Wait... live? No, her time wasn't here! It was 500 years into the future. She couldn't move here, she wasn't even suppose to be alive! But... that didn't stop Kikyou. Kagome knew that was a bitter thought and that she shouldn't be thinking it, but the thought still came. She was tired of being second fiddle to Kikyou! She was tired of being only second in Inuyasha's heart. She wasn't strong enough, caring enough, or whatever it was he thought of her.

"Stronger..." the word slipped from Kagome's mouth. She needed to become stronger in order to survive. Dying had shown her that. She would train her Miko powers, train until she couldn't anymore. Train until she had nothing more to learn and no one to teach her. Her first stop would be Kaede. Kaede would know what to do and could possible teach her more but there was a downfall. She had the chance of running into Inuyasha. She wanted to see him again, badly, but not yet. Not until_she_ could save _him_, like Kikyou had done once. Kikyou seemed to be the one who was saving and never being saved. Kagome envied her for that and wanted to be like that. She didn't know why either. Maybe it was her jealous teen thing, or maybe, she actually wanted to be able to walk around the Feudal Era and not have fear because she knew she would be able to take care of herself, with no help from anyone. She would need to work on calling her Miko powers when she needed them, not just when they were in dire need of it. Heck, if she could use them whenever, they would never be in dire need of it because Inuyasha and her could take it.

Kagome clenched her fist. She had _died_. She had almost left this world forever. All because she couldn't fight her own battles! She just got in the way and she knew this. But not anymore! She would become stronger and she would help save her friends. Naraku would not rule this world, not as long as Kagome was still breathing, and thanks to Sesshomaru, she still was. She would have to thank him about that later. She would think about that later. Right now, she was going to head to Kaede's hut.

Gripping her bow and arrows, which she had found next to herself when she awoke and saw the backs of Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin walking away, she walked down the hill. A gentle breeze made her hair move around her and she realized how much she loved the feel of the wind around her. She had missed that in the dark place, where she had been before she was brought back. And now feeling it tug gently and her hair and clothing made her smile. Speaking of her clothes, she would need to go back to her time to get some clothing. Her shirt was missing one sleeve and had a huge hole over her stomach where Naraku had stuck his tentical through her. And yet, as Naraku had done that, Inuyasha had called out Kikyou's name. Why?

Kagome felt tears, once again remembering that. Kikyou had been fine and was not harmed, yet as the Darkness over took Kagome, she had heard Kikyou's name called out in fear and loss, not her own. Did Inuyasha not care if she died? No... he had to care. She had seen him cry once over her would-be death. He cared, she knew that, but he cared more for Kikyou. Nothing Kagome could do would change that but she could make it so she wasn't such a burden to Inuyasha. And she was going too, whether it killed her or not. Honestly, what did she have to lose?

**End Time:** 11:24


	2. Kaede

**Start Time:** 12:00(yes, exactly!)PM, 12-29/30-2007

"Kaede..." Kagome smiled to herself as she saw Kaede's village come into view. Kaede was the one she sought. The one she wanted to talk to the most. The one who could help her. And if Kaede couldn't help her, she could sure find someone who could. Kagome walked down the path of the village and was surprised to find it completely deserted. Where was everyone?

As she walked down the street, a thought hit Kagome. What if Inuyasha was around? He would be able to smell her and then what? Her plans would be ruined! Kagome cursed herself for being so stupid. Well, too late now. Her only hope was that Inuyasha was not here.

Kagome reached Kaede's hut, to find it abandoned as well. Where was everyone? She was confused now. Even Kaede was missing. This wasn't... right. Kagome sat on the ground by the fire and decided to wait for Kaede. What she didn't expect was to fall asleep.

_Blood. It was everywhere. Red covered the ground and sky. An evil laughing._

_A flash of blue, black, red._

_Screams._

_Laughter._

_A growl of anger._

_A weeping mother._

Kagome sat straight up. What had she just seen? Her breathing was heavy, like she had been running. It wasn't a dream... no. It was like... a slide show, only bits and pieces showing. Flashing of things. What was it?

"Glad to see ye are awake, Child," Kaede's voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome whipped her head around to look at Kaede. "And to think, we thought ye was dead. Ye gave us a scare."

"We?" Kagome gulped. Had she told Inuyasha?

"Aye. The village. We had a ceremony for ye today, hoping ye soul piece, but that wasn't needed, now was it?" Kaede came and sat by Kagome, on the other side of the fire.

"But Kaede... I _did_ die. Sesshomaru brought me back..." Kagome said. "At least, Rin convinced him too."

"Are ye sure of this?" Kaede asked, eying Kagome.

"Yes... well... no," Kagome looked down, unable to answer truthfully. "I saw the backs of three people. My vision was blurry... so I don't know. I... I couldn't see color for the first 10...15 minutes of coming back alive. I'd thought I'd lost the ability..."

Kaede nodded,"...I see. So, ye are not sure?"

Kagome shook her head no. "I'm not sure..."

"That is alright. I am just curious to know as to why ye did not tell Inuyasha that ye are still alive," It was not phrased as a question, but Kagome knew it was one.

"Because...," Kagome was quiet. "I want to get stronger."

"But ye are already strong," Kaede replied.

"No! I'm not!" Kagome replied as she stood, pacing. "I'm not... near strong enough. I died, Kaede. I was dead!! I can't be strong if I die, now can I? Please. I just..." Kagome's voice got quiet again and she sunk to her knees. "I just wanna get stronger, the strongest I can be, before I find Inuyasha again. I want to be able to use my Miko power for... everything good! I want to help people, to know all the herbs so I can make medicines when people are sick, control my power so I can defeat Naraku and be able to walk around in this time without fear of being hurt! I want to be able save Inuyasha, instead of him saving me. Please, Kaede-sama. This is all I ask."

Kaede smiled. "If it is strong ye wish to be, it is strong ye shall recieve. It will not be a short time period, ye must understand this. It could be months, possible years, before ya can see Inuyasha again."

"I know Kaede, but I must do this. I need to get stronger," Kagome said.

"Very well," Kaede nodded. "Ye will need to wear different clothing."

"I know. I've already thought of this," Kagome said. "Which is why I will go to my time and pick up some stuff. Can you make me a kimono while I'm gone? Or get me one?"

Yes, Child, that I can do. You work on your other things," Kaede smiled. "It should be a good 4 or 5 days before Inuyasha returns here, if they do."

"If they do? We always come back so..." Kagome trailed off and Kaede nodded to Kagome, telling Kagome that she had gotten it right. They'd only stopped by Kaede's when Kagome needed to go home, or they needed to find out some information that Miroku couldn't provide. But most of the time, they came back on Kagome's needs. "Oh... so I guess that meeting up with Inuyasha is no big deal."

"It may be a rare thing, now the ye are dead," Kaede said. "but ye will still want to be on gaurd. Inuyasha is not known to plan things, including visits to me."

Kagome nodded. "I'm going to go now. I need to sort out some things at home, and tell them that is might be awhile before I come home again."

Kaede nodded. "Go with my blessing, Child. May it work out best for ye."

Kagome exited the hut at those words, needing to get home. She needed to buy perfume, to cover up her scent. Inuyasha knew her scent and if he caught it, she was doomed. She also need to get some supplies from her time, considering her yellow backpack was not around when she awoke from death. Had the gang taken it? Or was it forever lost on the battle field?

Kagome walked slowly towards the Bone Eaters Well, in Inuyasha Forest. Kagome chuckled. He had his own forest... How funny. Kagome paused, just long enough to look at the tree in which Inuyasha had been pinned. Even then he had been strong, and he still was. And soon, Kagome, too, would be strong. Just like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and dare she say it, Kikyou.

Kagome sighed as she stepped up the the wells edge. Taking a deep breath of hope, she grabbed the ledge and jumped in.

**End Time:** 12:37, 12-30-2007


	3. Family

**Start Time: **7:34pm, December 31, 2007

Kagome held her breath and crossed her fingers as she jumped over the wells edge. She felt the ripple of time and through her closed eye lids saw the flash of bright blue light, allowing her to cross from one side to the other. Her heart filled with pure joy. She was going home! She was going to get to see Souta, Grandpa, and her mother again! Tears of joy filled her eyes, but the tears didn't fall. Now wasn't the time to cry, later, maybe, but not right now.

Kagome stood at the bottom of the well, pondering as to how she had gotten through. She didn't have an jewel shards, she'd already checked around her neck for her shards, but they were gone, taken by Naraku or her friends, which she did not know. She would find out soon enough though, as she was determined to get stronger, and quickly. She wanted to be the one to save Inuyasha's life, not get in the way and have to have him save her, like he always did. Now, she had climb out of the well.

Kagome succeded in getting herself out of the well but when she hurried up the steps, she tripped, her right shoe coming off and falling under the steps, into the darkness that was there. Kagome sat and giggled for a bit on the steps, laughing at her own mishap. It was rather funny that, in her rush to see her family, she didn't even check to see if her shoe was still solidly attached to her foot. As her giggles subdued, she crawled off the steps and got on her hands and knees, searching for her shoe. Her hands searched blindly under the steps, running across the dirt of the floor. She felt around until she hit the material of her shoe and quickly grabbed her shoe and brought it back into the light. She sat on the step and quickly shoved the shoe back on, making sure it would stay on this time. She stood and turned to leave, but something stopped her. The pull of something. It was familiar... but she couldn't place what she felt. It was just... a familiar feeling. That was all she could use to describe it. It was the same... but different.

Kagome shook her head, pushing the thought and pull aside. She'd find out what it was later. Right now, she had to see her family and gather supplies. Things that would help her become stronger and be able to assist her. She also needed some shampoo and soap. She didn't have time to just... sit around and do nothing.

Jumping up, Kagome ran out of the wells shed and across the shrine, to her house. To her family that she missed so much and so dearly. To the family that she might have never seen again, had Sesshomaru not brought her back... or was it Sesshomaru? Well, whatever it was that brought her back, she owed it her thanks. Because of it, she could see Souta again. And her mother and Grandfather. The people she knew thought her the strongest person they knew, as she was fighting to save the world in the Feudal Era. What could possible be stronger then that, in their eyes? But to everyone else around, she was weak, very prone to sickness and disease. Her health had to of hit rock bottom by now. Pretty soon the only thing left for her grandfather to say was that she was going to die soon! Kagome gulped at that thought. She _had_ been dead because she was weak.

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta!" Kagome called, flinging open door and slipping off her shoes quickly before flying through the house to find her family. The family she didn't think she could miss _this_ much, as she always missed them when she was gone, but never to this extent before. Guess the saying is true. You won't miss what you have until it's gone, and to Kagome, it had been gone.

"Kagome," Ms. Higurashi said, a bit of surprise in her voice as she stepped from the kitchen to greet her daughter. "I thought you weren't coming back for another week."

"Mom!" Kagome cried and flung her arms around her mother, hugging her as tears welled up in her eyes and slowly fell down face. "I missed you so much! I-I had to come and see you!"

Ms. Higurashi smiled and returned her daughters embrace. "We missed you, too, Kagome. It's just a surprise to seeing you. We thought you would be gone for a month. Though it is nice to see you again, my beautiful baby girl."

"Kagome!" Souta's voice called and Kagome released her mother to see Souta at the top of the stairs.

"Souta!" she cried out happily as the young boy bolted down the stairs and latched onto Kagome in a death grip hug. Kagome giggle and returned the hug, happy to see her little brother again. "I see you missed me as much as I missed you." Kagome was finally released from the hug. "Where's Gramps?"

"Somewhere around here," Souta answered. Kagome nodded to this. She's hug him later.

Turning to her mother, Kagome asked, "Mom... can you go into town for me? I'd go in... but..."

"Your grandfather has given you Diogenes Syndrome, so it would probable be best if you didn't go into town anyway," Ms. Higurashi sighed as Kagome sweat-dropped. "What do you need me to get?"

"Perfume," Kagome replied. "but not a scent I have. Something natural though."

"...Alright..." her mother raised an eyebrow, but wasn't going to question her daughter. She was sure that her daughter had her reasons and when she wanted, she would tell her on her own. "I'll buy some when I go into town later today. Can you wait that long?"

"Hai," Kagome nodded. "I probable won't be going back to the Feudal Era until tomorrow anyway, or late tonight. I want to spend sometime with my family. Maybe some games? Or I could help Souta with his homework? Or maybe you want someone to help you with dinner? Maybe Gramps wants some help making sutras!?"

"Kagome, are you ok?" Souta quickly came over and stood on tip toes to reach Kagome's forehead. "Are you sick? Did you get hit with a rock to hard?"

"What?" Kagome raised in eyebrow in confusion. "Yes I'm fine."

"You just offered to help Gramps," Souta said, eying his sister suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

"I'm completely fine! I'm with my family, I'm healthy, unless you talk to my friends, and I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm more then okay, Souta! I'm living!" Kagome smiled broadly, graping her brother into another hug, holding him close and swinging him around.

"Sit Kagome!" Souta called, hoping it would work on her as she could do it to Inuyasha. "Down! Release! Let go!!"

Kagome giggled at her brothers pleads for help but she wasn't quiet ready release him. Not after how close she'd come to losing him, losing this, losing... everything she had. "Sorry, but I'm just getting started. I think it's Torture Souta time, wouldn't you agree mother? You get three seconds to escape Souta, then I'm coming for you."

Souta looked wide eyed at his mother. "Mom, you won't let her... will you?"

"One."

"You said their was no running in the house!! Mom!!"

"Two."

"I suggest you run, Souta. Your sister's going to get you," their mother smiled in reply, not wanting to spoil the fun. It's been ages, so it seems, sense she saw Kagome actually play with Souta. She could permit running and rough housing in the house... just this once.

"Three!"

Souta yelped and took off, Kagome hot on his heels. She knew this was going to be a fun worry free night, after she caught and tickle tortured her brother, of course.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and went to walk back into the kitchen, one thought on her mind. _'I wish you could stay, Kagome, but I know you have your work in the Feudal Era. Just be safe.'_

**End Time: ** 8:37 PM, January 8, 2008

**Why this chapter took 8 days, an hour and 3 minutes to type? Three reasons. 1. New Years Parties. 2. School beginning again. 3. Backstabbing friends who seem to find pleasure in my pain! FREAKIN' -cencored stuff here- Sorry... okay, breath. In. Out. In. Out. Okay, I'm good. One question, if you kind people wouldn't mind answering. If your best friend, and I mean the person who would take a bullet for you, and you KNOW for a FACT they would, suddenly stopped talking to you, just because your other friend told her too, what would you do?**


	4. Dinner

**Start Time: **12:50PM, January 20th, 2008

Kagome sighed as she sat at the table for dinner that night. She couldn't wait to have her mothers cooking again. It seemed so long ago that she had had one of these meals. She was so happy to be having dinner with the family again.

"Oh, Kagome dear, I got perfume. I don't believe you have this scent either," Mrs. Higurashi can into the dinner area, carrying a pot of food. She set it on the pot holder in the center of the table, so the heat of the pot wouldn't burn the table.

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled from her spot at the table. "Where's Souta and Gramps?"

"Gramps drug Souta out on a round about the shrine, making sure there are no demons upon this ground," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "They should be back soon. I don't know how Gramps convinces Souta to go. Normally he just complains about it."

"Probable to escape his sisters' hugs," Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi giggled to what Kagome had said but neither denied the fact. It probable was what had sent Souta with Gramps! Mrs Higurashi took a seat next to her daughter as Kagome continued. "I don't want this night to end."

"I know we are having fun, but all good things must come to an end," Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with a questioning look, "but why don't you want it too end?"

"Because when it's over... I'll have to go back to the Feudal Era. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends there, and the air is so much cleaner... but... it's difficult staying there," Kagome sighed.

"Tell me about it," Mrs. Higurashi urged, wanting to know exactly what happened. She knew her daughter had two lives, one of which involved her, but she wanted to know about the other life. You couldn't blame a mother for wanting to know what was happening to her daughter.

"Tell us, too!" Souta voice filled the kitchen as he and Gramps entered it, taking their seats. "Tell us about you adventures, your friends, and Inuyasha!"

Kagome giggled. She knew Inuyasha was her brothers hero. "Alright. Let's dish up and I'll tell you as we eat." With that said, everyone filled their plates and waited patiently for Kagome.

"The Feudal Era is like how the teach us in school. It's... amazing really. The air is so clean, the wind isn't blocked by tall, ugly buildings, and the people are really friendly. It's nothing like now. Everyone seems to trust one another, so long as it's your own race. Humans don't trust demons as demons don't trust humans. Half-demons don't really seem to belong... but that's what I don't understand. Humans and demons can get along, just fine. They can even love! Inuyasha is living proof of that. His father loved his mother, I'm sure of that. Though I don't know much about them, I know that they loved each other. How could they not? And I'm sure both parents loved Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha seems to think he is useless as a half-demon... but I don't understand that either. He's saved move people then I can count, defeated more demons then some full demons have, and he has friend who love him. I'll never understand what goes on inside his head. I'm the useless one of the group. All I do is detect shards of the Shikon no Tama. That's my main goal of the group."

"Who all is in your group?" this question was, of course, from Souta.

"My friends. I haven't told you about them yet, have I? You only know about Inuyasha. Well, my group contains two human, two demons, a half demon, and a priestess with holy powers, who is also human."

"Are you included in that?" once again interrupted by the youngest.

"Maybe. Now, quiet, and I will tell you." she checked to see he was quiet before continuing. "The half-demon is Inuyasha, as you all know. He seems to have anger issues... but he's never violent about it. Not with us anyway. He takes it out on other demons. He's the leader of our group... in a way. You all know him, so I'll tell you who you don't know.

"Shippou is one of the demons. He's a fox demon, only a kit. He's be about... 4, maybe 5, in human years. He lost his parents because of these rude brothers. They killed his father... and kept the pelt. Shippou was all alone, no one to go to, so I let him join our group. Inuyasha didn't like him at first, and if you ask him now he'll say he still doesn't, but I have a feeling he's warmed up to the kit. He's the youngest of the group and he makes things easier. He helps me out. He's the helper

"Kilala is a cat demon. She has no human qualities. She's just like... well... a cat. She's tan colored, with black paws and ears. She had this diamond shaped black patch on her forehead, and res eyes, but not dangerous red eyes... just... red. She had one tell when in her normal form. She can transform into a bigger form for fighting, and in that form, she has 9 tails. She's gentle and sweet. Kilala would never hurt one of us. She just protects us. She's Sango's pet, whom I'll tell about later. Kilala is the protector.

"Miroku is a human, but he has... a gift of sorts. It's a curse, but it's also his greatest strength. He has a... a black hole in his right palm, placed their by an evil half-demon, named Naraku. I'll tell about him later. Now, you might not believe me... but it's true. This demon cursed his family to have a black hole in their right palms, and if Miroku can't kill Naraku to rid himself of the curse, the wind tunnel will suck him in, as it did his grandfather and father. But Miroku is a monk... kinda. I mean, he's suppose to be... but he's kinda... he's a bit of a hentai. He's never made a move on me(A/N I know that's a lie, but Kagome isn't going to tell her mother that some pervert hit on her!) but he does to the other person traveling with us. His hand kinda... wonders. He's the wisdom of our group, though. He knows a lot about... well... almost everything! When we can't ask him, we go to Kaede.

"Then their is Sango. Sango has become my best friend there. We stick together, as we are the only girls of the group. She's... she's been through a lot. She lost all her family, except her younger brother, Kohaku. He's about your age, Souta. He's the only one left alive, besides Sango of course, and he is under the control of Naraku. Sango's weapon is a giant boomerang that she carries on her back. It's made of bone and it's called Hiraikotsu. She's very skilled at using it. Sango is the life line of our group. She's the one we all can count on to come in at the nick of time and save us."

Kagome was quiet, so Souta spoke. "What about the priestess?"

Kagome smiled. "Right, the priestess. The priestess is me. I'm the reincarnation of a great priestess named Kikyou and I seemed to have got her powers. I can heal and I have powers that could purify demons. I can put my powers into an arrow and shoot it at a great distance. I'm actually a rather good aim, even though I had never shot a bow before. That's my power. I heal and am a backup, when I'm not getting..." Kagome paused. She couldn't say attacked. Her mother would worry way to much. "...in the way. Sometimes I'm not sure what to do or where to move, so I'm in the way a lot to those who know how things work back then. But I'm learning! I could pass any history test about it!" Kagome giggled.

It was silent, until her mother broke the silence. "Wow. It looks like you've got a lot going for you back then. Friends and a job. It sounds dangerous."

"I'm perfectly safe Mom. Inuyasha would never let anything happen to me!" _'So I thought...'_ Kagome added the last part in her head. She had died after all, but that was in the past. "Oh, I was going to tell you about Naraku as well."

"What about that... Kayedy lady you mention?" Gramps said, speaking for the first time that night.

"Kaede," Kagome corrected. "I should tell about her, as she's really important to us. Kaede is Kikyou's younger sister. Kikyou died 550 years ago. When I go back in time, I'm only taken 500 years back, so Kikyou is dead and Kaede is all that is left. She helped explain things to me about that time and why I was there. She also told me a lot about the Shikon no Tama. She was the first help I received when I was sent to the Feudal Era.

"As for Naraku, he's the evil person. He was once a human named Onigumo, who feel in love with Kikyou. But Kikyou loved Inuyasha, so Onigumo called upon the demons to turn him demon, powerful. It worked, and he set Kikyou and Inuyasha against each other, which brought Kikyou's death. Inuyasha was sealed to the Goshiboku, that exact tree out there. Where our shrine is now, used to be all forest, called Inuyasha Forest, after the hanyou that was pinned within it. Our well was once called the Bone Eaters Well.

"Anyway, back to Naraku. Naraku is a half-spider demon. He's really strong and he's also after the Shikon no Tama, as he wants it to turn himself full demon. So it's up to us to stop him, as no one else will try too. The all fear Naraku," Kagome finished, looking around before taking her first bit of food. It was semi warm, but still good. Everyone else's plates were almost empty, while Kagome's was still full.

"That's a lot of weight on your shoulders Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter in concern. "It makes me worry."

_'Great,' _Kagome thought, _'here comes the part where she says I shouldn't go anymore. It's not safe.'_

"Kagome, I want you to know, you are the strongest and bravest person I know," Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a loving smile. "You were born in a time where everything is simple. You don't have to worry about others safety. That's the police's job. You don't have to heal people. That's for the doctors. Yet, here you sit beside me, telling me of how you protect the world from an evil that can, and if given the chance, will kill you. Yet you don't fear him."

Kagome gaped at her mother. "H-how'd you know he would kill me?"

"Nothing is ever that simple Kagome dear. I've know you were fighting, getting in danger, possible even hurt, for a long time now. Yet you still battle, you still stand, you refuse to give up. Heaven knows how many bruises, cuts, or broken bones you've gotten!" Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a small smile, one that showed she cared, but it was filled with sadness. "and I'm your mother, Kagome. I know these things. I know you get hurt in that world. I know you are fighting for the life of everyone, in that time and in this time. You are going to be a hero when this is all done. My beautiful daughter will have saved the world."

Kagome had tears in her eyes at her mothers words. Her mother had known, for who knows how long, as mothers do, and had never once tried to stop Kagome. Why? Because she knew that Kagome has to take responsibility for what she did. She had to help save a world she had started to destroy. Granted, she never wanted to fall down the well and have the jewel stolen then split into many tiny pieces, but that wasn't the point. The point was her mother knew and her mother wanted her to fix things her way, not just leaving it for the people of the Feudal Era to fix themselves. "Thanks, Mom." Kagome smiled and hugged her mother, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Why do you think I haven't stopped you before?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was kinda, holding that laughter that every loving mother held, even when they were sad. One that showed they cared, worried, and loved their child. It was a voice that could be used even when sad and it would still sound happy. It was the voice that cheered up the child, no matter how sad they were, or how sad the mother was. "I know how much this means to you." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter close. "I fear every night that you might not return to me."

"I will always return to you mom. Not even death could stop me," Kagome said, finally pulling back from her mother and sitting in her seat. Death had tried to stop her and it had failed. For here she sat, beside her mother, across from her brother, and diagonal from her grandfather. "I promise."

"No one can escape death Kagome. You just have a way of getting around it," Gramps said, a small smile on his face. "God favors you. Keep on his good side."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not so sure it's God working here. I believe it's... demons. But not evil ones. Not all demons are evil."

"Just like not all humans are good?" Souta piped up.

"...Yeah..." Kagome whispered, one side of her lip coming into a smile while the other remained down. "exactly like that."

"I think it's time for you to finish eating and then go to bed. You have a big day a head of you, and if you go to sleep now, you can get plenty of rest. Souta will help me with dishes, won't you Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mother," Souta answered.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled at him as she took another bite of her dinner. The food was just as great as she remembered it. Her mother was a great cook and Kagome was glad she'd gotten at least a little bit of cooking experience from her mother. Kagome was, after all, assigned the task of cooker in their group.

Kagome paused with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth. Their group. It wasn't her group anymore. It wasn't ours. It was now their's. Kagome couldn't return yet, not after being dead. She needed too learn more. She had to save the world. She had to quite goofing off and kidding around. She was still a kid yet, but she had to grow up. She was suppose to be a friend to Miroku, a sister to Sango, a mother to Shippou, and a shard detecter for Inuyasha, as well as a friend. Kagome finished off her food quickly and headed up to her bedroom.

She needed sleep and lots of it, but first she wanted something she hadn't done in three weeks. Kagome grabbed her pajama's and a change of underwear, and headed to the bathroom for a nice, long bath. That was what she really wanted at the moment. A time to think and get clean. She would get clean and then she would be able to crawl into bed, knowing it would, also, be clean. That was a nice thought. Clean room, clean bed, clean Kagome. All these thoughts made her smile. She was home, with her family, and she was getting _clean._ Who knew that being clean could mean so much to a person?

Stepping into the hot bath, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She'd just put a CD in the CD player and pressed play and was now going to relax in the hot water, letting it wash away her worries for a bit. It was just her and the music. The CD she was listening to was Hikaru Utada, the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, with Simple and Clean on it. She liked that song, a lot.

Kagome started to sing along.

**End Time: **3:30 AM, January 21, 2008

**Thanks to everyone who gave advice. I tried talking to my friend, but she won't talk to me, so I've decided she's not worth it. I've got other friends, one of which has always been there for me, even more the my so called other "best friend" so I'm going to live. If she comes to her senses, ok. If not, I'll live. Besides, what's life without change? Heck, that's high school for ya, right?**


	5. Bath

**Start Time: **6:58 PM, February 4, 2008

Kagome smiled, sinking into her bubble bath. It was a nice feeling, the hot water surrounding her body, the beautiful fountain of white bubbles around her. Her mixed CD was playing and as it changed through the songs, each made her think about everything that had happened lately. She was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha missed her as much as she missed him. No. He was probable glad that he didn't have to save her every second of the day now.

No, bad Kagome! He did care for her, she knew this, just not the way she wanted him too. He'd told her before that she wasn't aloud to leave him. And she promised she never would. She was breaking her promise... even if they did think she was dead. It mattered not, because so long as she lived, she would never leave Inuyasha. Not completely at least. She would always be thinking of him, hoping he was alright and that they were doing good.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one she thought about in her bath. Sango and Miroku were on her mind, too. How was Sango taking it? Sango was like her sister, they were like the only family they had then. Sango's family was dead and Kagome's was in a different time, and in an odd kind of way, they all were family. They were one, big family. An odd one, but a family none the less.

How would they take it when they found out she was alive? They would probable feel betrayed because she hadn't told them the minute she came back to life. Either that or they would think her Kikyou. It was hard to think about how they might feel, as most of these thoughts lead to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Kirara and Shippou mad at her, possible even hating her for hiding from them, but she felt she had too. She didn't want to return to them weak, unable to take care of her self, only to die again, and this time perminently.

"Why does life have to be so complicated," Kagome moaned out loud and sunk lower into the bath, blowing bubbles away from her mouth. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One that Kagome knew all to well. Life was hard, just as a teenager, with school and all the drama that happened there, but Kagome also had the fate of another world upon her shoulders. Who knew what would happen if Naraku won. She was the one who broke the jewel and she would be the one to fix it, this she promised herself.

"I can't just leave everyone to face it themselves, although that seems easiest at times, but it's my fault all this happened and I'm going to fix it," Kagome said, sitting up straight and clenching her fist closed, a determined look across her face. Kagome was no longer the whinny little 15 year old who was pulled down the well by a demon. She was no longer the little girl who complained and couldn't take care of herself. She's matured a lot, not that her friends seemed to notice. Kagome was different now then she was 2 years ago. She was going to make a difference in the world and she was going to help her friends back in Feudal Japan.

Kagome's thoughts wondered as she bathed. Was Shippou now clinging to Sango? Or Miroku? Probable Miroku, because the kit seemed to have this connection to the monk. Kagome didn't know why, but when Shippou wasn't with her, he was with the monk. Maybe Miroku was like a father to Shippou, seeing as Inuyasha wasn't the kindest person to the kit. Of course, no one blamed Inuyasha for being annoyed. Inuyasha had a short fuse and Shippou had an issue with thinking before speaking. Miroku was the father-like figured here, Kagome decided. And if not father, at least a favored uncle.

"Shippou... I'm so sorry. I hope Inuyasha isn't being to hard on you," Kagome whispered, looking up at the plain ceiling, and for a moment had a feeling of longing. She hadn't felt this before. She wanted to be in a hot spring, with Sango, chatting away about things and being able to look up at the stars, not a boring white ceiling with a light bulb that brightly lit the room. Kagome wanted small stars that twinkled with happiness, much like her own eyes. No matter what, Kagome tried to keep that twinkle in them in times of sadness. Only... she seemed to lose control of the twinkle when it involved Kikyou.

Kikyou. Was she with the group now? They needed someone who could see the shards of the Shikon no Tama, or at least detect them, and that was only her and Kikyou. As much as Kagome hated the thought of Kikyou replacing her, she knew it was the groups only option, unless they wanted to blind side it, which would be a bad idea, as Naraku already had a fair share of jewel shards. But maybe this was the feeling Kikyou held to her? This odd... hatred wasn't the word, because Kagome didn't hate herself, therefore she couldn't hate Kikyou, but this odd feeling. One of replacement, resentment, longing, and so many other things that Kagome couldn't even place, yet she was feeling them. Did Kikyou feel this way, because Kagome because a reincarnation was almost the same a being a replacement.

"I think I finally understand you, Kikyou," Kagome mumbled, running her hand through the now bubbless water. She's already cleaned herself and was now just enjoying the feeling of the semi-warm water as she thought. Her CD was on it's last song before it replayed itself, but the CD was only about 30 minutes or so in length, not as long as some CDs. "After two years of consistant wondering what was going on in you head, I understand."

Kagome stood from the bath and dried off. She pulled on her pajama's and clicked off on her stareo. Grabbing a brush she ran it through her hair absently. She was still in the bath room and was waiting for the mirror to defog so she could see just what she was combing. She hadn't looked in a mirror for a while now. At least two months. She was starting to feel like a vampire from those chessy movies, going to all lengths to avoid mirrors, when in actuality, she just never found herself looking into mirrors. Kagome was anything but vain and mirrors just held no interest to her. Her friends, it seemed out of instinct, would stop at every mirrow they came to and look at themselves, yet Kagome would walk right on by. She truly didn't care.

Kagome turned to face the mirror and froze, her eyes widening. She dropped the brush and it clacked at it hit the tile floor. The reflection her saw, it was different, yet the same. Kagome studied the mirror, looking at her features, at how different she looked, in her own eyes. Her face was a little thinner then it had been. All the running around, chasing demons, and fighting had made her lose all baby fat and anything that was once there. She had only muscle now, but in a normal looking way. But it was not that her face was thinner that surprised Kagome enough to make her drop her brush. It was her own eyes. Kagome's eyes made even Kagome herself stop for a moment.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes were dark and beautiful, long eyelashes to contrast and make her beautiful, but the look in her eyes had changed. Kagome used to have a look of timidness, fear, worry, stress, and all other things. Petty little things compaired to her bigger issues at the moment. Her eyes held determination, with a happy note that seemed to keep the gang going when times got rough. They say eyes are the window to the soul, but Kagome had never believed that, but looking in the mirror now, she saw, they truly are. All her emotions, the ones she couldn't name and the ones she already had, were floating there, allowing anyone who looked into her eyes to read her like an open book, if they knew how to see the emotion.

Kagome chuckled and bent to pick up the brush. With a hint of a happy laugh on her voice, Kagome said, "Oh, Inuyasha, how you've changed me."

Standing once again, Kagome went to look at herself again, this time knowing what to expect. She would be able to look at herself and comb her hair, without dropping the brush.

"It's not just Inuyasha who's changed you," Mrs. Higurashi's voice made Kagome jump. Kagome smiled at her mom through the mirror as her mother walked up and stood beside her. "It's all your other friends, too. Everyone back in that time has helped."

"So have you mom," Kagome smiled at her mother. "Everyone in this time has helped as well. I've been fighting for everyone, because this is all my fault. If I don't change things back then... then I think that things here will change too. I don't know if it will, but I have a feeling. Because, after all, this is _our _past, so if we change things then, wouldn't it change things now?"

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "and I'm glad you are trying to fix it. Now go to bed. In the morning, you need to leave. You have people to save and a wrong to right."

Kagome smiled. "I know mom. Trust me, I know."

With that said, mother and daughter exited the bathroom, each walking in a different directions. Kagome to her room and Mrs. Higurashi to Souta's room, to make sure he was in bed.

Once inside her room, Kagome made her way to her window and looked out it, sighing at the few stars she could see. The lights of the city drowned out the stars like a scream drowned out silence. You knew the silence was their still, but it was just blocked by the scream, much like the stars light was blocked by city lights.

"Good night," Kagome whispered to the wind. "Come tomorrow, I shall start to become stronger, and I will save everyone. I'm going to make a difference and I'm going to help."

**End Time: **4:40PM, February 8, 2008

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update and write. Life hates me, it truly does. My internet had decided it has other things to do besides connect to my computer! So, I haven't been able to get online for a while, but obviously, that was fixed. Now, this chapter was to mostly fill in Kagome's thought on what's been happening, how she's changed, and what she feels about things. Now, I don't know if Kagome actually started the whole quest at age 15, so if you could tell me, please do. So, review if you want to. Flame, whatever you want. Or don't review at all, I don't really care. Just enjoy reading it!**


	6. Group

**Start Time:** 7:21 PM, February 8, 2008

Inuyasha sat up on his usual tree branch, no sound but the wind and the occasional animal or small demon within the woods that surrounds them. That was all Inuyasha had done for the past 5 days. Just sit in trees and stare off into the sky, thinking to himself about problems that everyone knew about. The only other thing that accompanied Inuyasha was a golden locket.

Sango sat on the ground, fiddling with something from Kagome's backpack. Kagome had called it a watch. Sango looked down at the little ticking trinket. Kagome had showed it to her once, telling her that was how they told time in the future and it helped keep people on time. Sango remembered being fascinated with it and Kagome had just laughed and put it back into her backpack. Sango looked down at the watch, a small one with a black band, and put it on her wrist, the way Kagome had showed her how.

Miroku on the other hand took his sorrow out by acting more like Inuyasha. He was cranky, but never cranky to Shippou, and he hurt. He felt like he had lost a sister, a friend, someone he could trust anything too. Kagome was what had brought joy to their group of misfits, all odd in there own way or having no one else to turn too. Inuyasha was a hanyou, no one accepted him as he was, except their group, Kagome the most affectionate. Miroku was a human with a black hole in his palm and wasn't that great of a monk. Sango had no one but Kirara, and only had a brother who might not live anyway. Shippou was completely alone and not quite ready to take care of himself. The group needed Kagome. She was like their glue.

Even Kirara grieved for the loss of Kagome, merely laying next to either Sango or Shippou all day, barely mewing. She wasn't that close to Kagome, not as close as she was to Shippou, Sango, or Inuyasha, but the neko youkai had the same feeling around Kagome as Miroku did. One in which she knew that Kagome was a kind person, meaning no one any harm unless they harmed others first.

Shippou had his own way of grieving. He held her backpack close, taking a deep sniff of it. Her smell was starting to wear off of it, and Shippou felt tears come to his eyes. This was all he had of his mothers' scent. This was all he had of Kagome, and it soon would just be like the rest of the world, impure and lonely of her scent. Shippou felt tears come to his eyes and he sniffled. Everyone looked so sad. They didn't barely move. They'd been at the camp spot for three days now and didn't seem to be making any moves to actually get up an move. Shippou looked around at the silence. "I miss Kagome."

"I know, Shippou," Miroku said, his voice gentle. It took him a few seconds to answer, seeing at no one else tried to even speak. "We all do."

Shippou knew that no one was going to talk now. It was to late for talking. Looking around now, the little kit saw what was happening. They had all used to huddle by the fire, all together with Kagome smiling. Now no one was on the same side of the camp ground. Inuyasha was in a tree on the north side of camp. Sango was on the other side of the clearing leaning against a tree, Kirara in her lap. Miroku was to the east, by a small fire he'd built. Shippou was left in the west, staring at his friends. At least 5 feet separated everyone from one another. Without Kagome, they were losing it.

Inuyasha jumped form the tree and landed, startling everyone from their silence. He started to walk away.

"Wait! Inuyash!" Shippou cried. "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Away." his voice was its usual gruff sound.

"... When will you be back?" Shippou didn't want Inuyasha to leave. He had an off feeling that once Inuyasha walked away, he wouldn't be coming back.

"Why does it matter, runt!?" Inuyasha barked, turning around to look at the kit.

"You're going to Kikyou... aren't you?" Shippou asked, the persistant little one that he was. Inuyasha didn't answer, but Shippou saw his ears lay down. "You are! You are going to replace Kagome that quickly!? You're going to walk away from our group just like that!"

"Shut up. Like you have any clue as to what the worlds like. You've had Kagome baby you the whole time! You've never had to look out for yourself! In order to survive, you've gotta do what you gotta do, and sticking around here ain't getting nothing done!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at the kitsune, wanting to beat him into the ground.

"I'm more grown up then you! Look at you, all of you!" Shippoou found the words pouring out of his mouth before even he could process them. "All you do is sit around a mope! And before you know it, we will all just fall apart! First Inuyasha will leave, who next? Miroku? Sango? Are you all just going to leave me like that? Come on guys, we can't just give up because Kagome's gone!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Fight! Win! Get the Shikon no Tama back! We've got some jewels, the ones that Kagome had. We can still do this! We have to do it, for Kagome!" Shippou replied. "Naraku needs to pay for what he did to Kagome. For what he's done to all of us! Kagome kept us together, she made us smile when we were sad, she never judged, and she accepted us all! Kagome worked hard to get out group to stay together and she helped us through so much. We can't just give up." Shippou was on the vurge of tears. "We can't..."

It was silent after Shippou's speech. But that was broken by Kirara, who newed loudly and jumped up. Kirar ran and sat by Shippou, as it agreeing with him.

Sango stood up. "You're right. We can't just give up after we've gone so far. Kagome sacrificed so much to help us, when she could have just went back to her time and made us fix it. But she stuck here to help, losing friends in her world and worrying her family." Sango walked over to Shippou and held her arms out to him. Shippou gladly jumped in them and hugged Sango, who returned the happy embrace.

Shuffling was heard and Sango and Shippou looked to see that Miroku had joined them. "I'm in."

All eyes went to Inuyasha to see what he had planned. Was he going to join them?

"Keh, you guys can't do it without me," the hanyou gave half smiled before joining the group again.

"Yes!" Shippou smiled and jumped from Sango's arms. He held one small hand out.

"For Kohaku."

"For Kikyou."

"For Kagome."

"For everyone who was ever hurt by Naraku."

With that, the group looked at one another, and smiled.

**End Time:** 8:07 PM, February 8, 2008

**Ok, this chapter sucked and was extremely short... but I wanted to add a chapter about the group and how Kagome was important to them. This was the out come. It's lame and cheesy, but I'm semi-proud of it, as I had Shippou be a hero in his own view. I wanted to make him sound like Kagome, while still being Shippou, and Shippou would naturally take after Kagome, sense children tend to be like their parents, in any relation, be it blood, foster, adoptive, or whatever. Oh! And happy Valentine's Day! I was going to update yesterday, but my computer wouldn't connect, so I guess this is my Valentines present to all of you!  
**


	7. Return

**Start Time: **12:17 PM, February 9, 2008

Kagome stood inside the well house, feeling a strong pull. It was the same pull she felt after she'd tripped when she first came through the well. What was the pull? It felt so familiar yet she couldn't place it. Kagome walked down the wells three steps slowly, eyes focused on the well in front of her. She would go down it and who knows when she would return or if she even would return at all. She'd already said her good-byes, so the only thing left to do was jump down the well and learn more about being a miko. And then destroy Naraku, for good and for real.

Reaching the wells edge, Kagome ran a hand across the wood. How long would it be until she saw this side of the well again? A single tear made it's way down her cheek. She didn't bother to brush it off, as one hand was clasping a brown paper bag and the other lightly touching the wells rough wood. It wasn't rough enough to actually scratch her or anything, but rough enough to know that it was real wood that made this ancient well. The Bone Eaters Well, which would take her to Inuyasha Forest, back to where she was needed now, back to where she had to save people, because she was a warrior priestess instead of a school girl who wasn't expected to do much.

Bracing a hand on the well, she hoisted herself over with muscle she hadn't realized she'd accquired, dropping into its black depths, but something was wrong. She landed, but no time serge was felt, no blue light. Just the echoing of her feet hitting the dirt at the bottom. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "No..."

Quickly, Kagome climbed from the well to see the well house still surrounding her. Kagome shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "No... oh please, Kami no!" she murmured to herself. Why couldn't she go through the well? She'd traveled through it to here, so why couldn't she go back? Kagome dropped to her knees, facing the stairs, more tears sliding down. "No! This can't be happening!"

Kagome rubbed away her tears, thinking. _'I can't believe myself! Here I am, crying like a baby, when my goal is to be stronger. Emotion isn't weakness, I knot this, but there is a time and place to show emotion, and right now, this isn't it. Think logically Kagome! Think!' _she yelled at herself as her eyes wondered the well house.

Kagome cut off her thoughts as she saw a dim pink glow coming from under the stairs. Her eyes widened and she crawled towards it. Reaching a hand out slowly, Kagome wrapped her hand and pulled it towards her. Slowly, Kagome turned her hand over and opened it. There, in the middle of her palm, was a Shikon shard. But how did it get there?

"My shoe!" Kagome exclaimed. She remembered now. When they were headed into battle, Kagome had taken one of the shards out of the bottle around her neck and stuck it in her shoe. That way, if Naraku managed to grab her shards, he wouldn't get them all. When she tripped, it must have fell out of her shoe. That was the pull she'd felt. It was the Shikon jewel!

Standing quickly, Kagome clutched the jewel shard in one hand and her bag in the other. Her reason for using a paper bag was so she could burn it, leaving no evidence she was there. Kagome jumped into the well again, a blue light errupting around her and the pull of time flowing around her.

Climbing from the well, Kagome smiled at the trees. It was almost dark, the sun just setting behind the hills. Small creatures could be heard rustling in leaves and bushes. Taking in a deep breath of fresh, clean air, Kagome started her walk back to Kaede's hut, where she knew the old Miko would be waiting.

"Ah, Kagome, ye have returned," Kaede greeted Kagome.

"Kaede-sama," Kagome replied politely as she sat across the fire from Kaede in her hut. Kagome then reached into her bag and grabbed out the items in it. Another set of her school outfit, aside from the one she was wearing, a bottle of shampoo, soap, a brush, and the bottle of perfume her mother had bought her. It was sakura scented, while Kagome's normal scent, according to Inuyasha, was vanilla with a hint of rose. She blamed her shampoo for the rose, which is why this shampoo had a lilly scent.

"What are ye items for?" Kaede asked, eying them as Kagome set them out.

"To hide my scent, so Inuyasha won't know that I'm here. May I burn this?" Kagome held up the paper bag.

Kaede nodded, and Kagome threw it into the fire. "May I ask, why are ye hiding from Inuyasha?"

"Not just Inuyasha, but all of them. I want to... get stronger before I go and find them. Please understand Kaede. I love Inuyasha," Kagome realized what she said, and added, "and Shippou, and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. I love them all, but... I can't return to them weak just so they can watch me die again. I want to be stronger, so they won't have to see me dead again."

"I understand, Child," Kaede smiled warmly. "I understand completely. I will help you with what I can, but most of it you will learn on your own, just as I had too."

Kagome smiled. She could live with that. So long as she had somewhat of a guide, she was ok. Kaede had to learn on her own, as Kikyou had died. Kaede couldn't have been much older then Rin. "...I'm sorry, Kaede."

Kaede looked dumbfounded. "For what, Child?"

"... For you. You lost Kikyou... you're only family, when you couldn't have been much older then Rin. You were forced to grow up at such a young age. You didn't get a chance to have a carefree childhood," Kagome looked up at Kaede, her eyes sad.

Kaede chuckled lightly. "Child, ye must not be sorry for things ye have no control over. Ye weren't even born yet. Not even thought of, none-the-less."

"I know... but I am," Kagome whispered. "It's just who I am. That's what makes me Kagome and not Kikyou."

"Their is a lot that makes you Kagome and not Kikyou. Ye just haven't realized it yet," Kaede answered. "I don't think that even Inuyasha has realized it yet. Yes, he agrees that ye are Kagome, not Kikyou, but still, the resemblance is there."

Kagome sighed. "I know, Kaede. But I just wish that when people look at me, their first thought wasn't 'Kikyou has return?' I want it to be something more along the lines of, 'Look, it's Kagome. The kind priestess who helps all, no matter what.'"

"If ye want that to happened," Kaede looked Kagome in the eye, "then ye must get out there and prove that ye are the kind priestess who helps. No matter what."

"Right," Kagome smiled and nodded. Her eyes became serious then. "Kaede, will you teach me all you know about herbs? Medicine would be a good place to start, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ay, Child. A very good place to start," Kaede agreed. "but first, ye must sleep. And perhaps cover up ye scent. We don't know when Inuyasha will decide to visit."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her perfume. She sprayed some on herself, and a little into the air. "I hope it works..."

Kaede and Kagome then started to settle down to sleep, arranging a place for Kagome to sleep. It was a simple process and was filled with silence, as neither miko knew what to talk about.

"Oh, Kagome. I got ye a kimono, like ye asked," Kaede whispered as they lay down to sleep.

"Thank you, Kaede. Good night," Kagome murmured, sleep getting to her.

"Good night, Kagome," Kaede replied.

_Blood. It was everywhere. Red covered the ground and sky. An evil laughing._

_A flash of blue, black, red._

_Screams._

_Laughter._

_A growl of anger._

_A weeping mother._

**End Time: **3:15 PM, February 9, 2008

**Wow... I'm on a role. Yay! I guess I've got to make up. This is what happens when you are grounded on a weekend. I've nothing better to do then write! But this is good from my readers, right? Feel free to give ideas if you want. Oh, and if their is mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no beta reader, so this is only read by me and then posted and I normally don't reread my stuff. I know, bad RomanceRighter! Bad! But anyway, fell free to review, flame, or give constructive critasism. And if you feel the need to correct spelling, go ahead and do that, too. Heaven knows I need it.**


	8. Meetings

**Start Time: **3:21 PM, February 9. 2008

Kagome awoke late. She was obviously more tired then she thought she was. Kaede was not in the hut and a kimono was laid out for Kagome, along with everything that went with it. The kimono was beautiful. It was a pale green with sakura blossoms around the bottom and up the edge of the fabric. The sleeves were short and had the same sakura design. It was pretty, to say the least. Kagome changed into the kimono and folded her clothing, stashing it with her other stuff. Kagome grabbed her perfume and sprayed her new kimono.

"Kagome," Kaede said as she entered the hut. "Ye must go. Go collect herbs or something."

"But Kaede... why?" Kagome blinked in confusion as she pulled her hair into a bun, holding it with a hair band, but placing chopsticks in it, to make it look like the chopsticks were holding it up.

"Inuyasha is coming. I do not know if he will smell you or not, so if he does, you need to be gone," Kaede quietly, almost whispering. "And call me Kaede-sensie when others are around, so people think that I am your teacher."

"Ay, Kaede-sensie," Kagome bowed respectfully and grabbed a basket, heading out the door, back first as she was waving to Kaede. As she left, she turned around, and ran straight into a wall of dark blue and purple. Miroku.

"Pardon me," Miroku said, stepping back. "I did not know you were coming out."

Play it cool. Don't be Kagome. "I-I am the one who should apologize. I should have been watch. I'm sorry," Kagome said, and bowed her head respectfully, keeping her head down, looking at their feet. Miroku and Sango's feet were all she saw. Kirara was seen as well. Where was Shippou and Inuyasha?

"Excuse me, but is Kaede in? Last we heard, she was out collecting herbs," Sango spoke.

"Kaede-sensie is in," Kagome replied, her voice a little sweeter then she normally spoke, sounding a tad bit younger. "I am the one collecting herbs."

"Sensie?" Miroku sounded puzzled. "I did not know she took on students."

"Keh, what do we care for her," Kagome's head turned in the sound of the voice. Inuyasha was coming, Shippou on his shoulder. And her backpack on his shoulder. "Kaede can take student is she wants, but we aren't here to discuss that, are we?"

"Be kind, Inuyasha," Sango snapped then turned to Kagome. "Please forgive him. He's not the kindest person around. I'm Sango. This is Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, and Inuyasha."

"G-good day. Nice to meet you all," Kagome stammered, taking a step back. _'I should try out for the drama club back home. I'm good.'_ Kagome found herself thinking. "but I must get going. I've... I've gotta get the herbs." Kagome kept sending nervous glances in Inuyasha and Shippous direction. Sango noticed this.

"You don't have to worry about them. They aren't evil," Sango said, a tint of worry on her voice.

"Keh, I ain't gonna hurt ya," Inuyasha scoffed and stepped closer.

'_No... what if he can smell me? He can't come near. Umm... I know!' _Kagome stared at Inuyasha, her eyes wide and fearful. "Stay back, demon!" Kagome sung her basket in a feeble, and she knew, useless attempt to keep Inuyasha back. If he wanted to hurt her or get near, he could do it, she knew this.

"I'm only half-demon!" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome stepped back yet again. When she spoke, her voice was fearful. "I don't care what you are. You keep away from me! Demons are monsters! All of them!" with that, Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could into Inuyasha Forest, 'fleeing' from Inuayasha. She hoped she was convincing and that they wouldn't follow.

"Come on," Miroku said and stepped into Kaede's hut, not wanting to draw any attention. Sango nodded and followed, along with everyone else.

"What was that I heard?" Kaede asked, looking at the group. "I've never heard her sound so scared before."

"I didn't do anything, Hag!" Inuyasha snapped while Shippou jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and over to Kaede.

"She said I was evil!" he wailed. A faint "baby" could be heard muttered from Inuyasha's direction.

"I never said it was something ye did, Inuyasha. I merely asked what happened. I've never seen her like that. I did not know she feared demons. I will have to ask her about that," Kaede murmued. "Now, what brings ye back."

"We can't find the jewel shards without Kagome," Sango started, seeming to choke on Kagome's name, but she continued as strong as she'd started, "so we need you to tell us where to find Kikyou. If you know where she is."

"Ah. Sadly, I do not know the where abouts of my sister. Can Inuyasha not find her?" Kaede turned to said hanyou, who laid his ears back.

"No! I haven't caught a scent at all. The only thing I smell is..." Inuyasha didn't finish but instead got up and swiftly left.

"All he smells is Kagome's blood, on the battle field. We can hear him... whimpering about it at night. He's completely torn apart," Sango sighed sadly. "None of us know what to do."

"There is nothing ye can do. This is the second time he has lost someone to death, and not just any death, but death by Naraku. He will deal with this pain, but this time, unlike last, he has friends to help him through it. Just don't leave him," Kaede said.

Kagome sighed as she bent down to examine the herbs, grabbing ones that looked good. She also grabbed some that she didn't know, hoping Kaede could teach her what each herb was used for. Maybe she could find some herbs that would help cuts. Looking around, Kagome sighed. She knew some of these herbs but most were new to her. Which ones should she get?

"Go away!" A new voice ripped through the air. The voice was of a young girl. She sounded younger then Rin. Kagome stood quickly and ran towards the voice.

A little girl was cornered at the Goshiboku, two wolves cornering her. These wolves weren't Kouga's though. They were... different. Not really wolfish.

"Get away from her!" Kagome screamed, throwing a rock that was at her feet. It hit one wolf square in the side of the head and made it whirl around and growl at her. Kagome braced herself. Kagome looked behind her. A tree was to her back. Perfect. The wolf growled and ran at her, jumping. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she knelled down, closer to the ground and to give herself more leverage. She was going to have to be fast. As the wolf nearer her in air, Kagome valted to the side, rolling when she landed so she didn't break anything. A sicking snap was heard as the wolf ran head first into the tree, snapping its neck.

Kagome had landed on her back when she's finished her roll and the second wolf came charging. Kagome grabbed a big stick that was next to her and as the wolf came down on her, she put it in front of her and the wolf got a mouthful of bark. The wolf struggled to get her and Kagome brought her legs up and planted them on the wolves belly. With as much strength as she could muster, she kicked with both legs, sending the wolf a few ways back.

The wolf shook it's big head and turned from Kagome, back to the little girl. Kagome saw this and climbing onto one of the Goshiboku's giant roots and flung herself off, onto the wolf that jumped at the girl. She slammed into the wolf, one of it's claws cutting her across the face. Both human and wolf rolled in confusion, but Kagome recovered more quickly, as she had been expecting this and she stood, placing herself between the girl and the wolf.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The call came through the forest, and the claws cut through the wolf. Inuyasha stood, the dead wolf at his feet, staring at Kagome. Kagome returned the stare. Inuyasha was the first to break the stare as his eyes turned towards the wolf that Kagome killed. "... you killed one." He said it, but Kagome knew him well enough to know it was a question.

"Y-yes," Kagome nodded, never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. She had to pretend not to trust him.

"You? All on your own? The person who can't even talk to a half-demon politely, can kill a wolf without hesitation?" Inuyasha growled low in his chest. Kagome knew she'd hurt him. She was acting like those people she hated so much, but she couldn't act like herself, Inuyasha would know it was her. Inuyasha eyed her. "You do realize that you got cut..."

"I know," Kagome whispered, but she knew he would hear. His ears heard everything. "but wolves did not murder my whole villages, demons did." Kagome turned swiftly from him, surprising herself at how hurt she sounded. She was putting all the anguish she felt when he went to see Kikyou into her words. She looked down at the little girl and gave a smile. "It's alright. The wolves are gone now." Kagome got down on her knees and held her hand out to the girl, but the girl seemed to hold no interesting in Kagome's hand. She ran straight past Kagome's hand and flung her small arms around Kagome's neck, cuddling against Kagome and crying. To Inuyasha's amazement, Kagome didn't hesitate at all to wrap her arms around the small child, returning the embarrass.

"Why do you do that?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, hoisting the child up as she stood, so she was bracing the little girl on her hip, arms still around her.

"Comfort, hug," Inuyasha shook his head. "Why do you do that gesture."

Kagome shook her head, not bothering to answer. "It's just a human thing." was all she said to his question, turning to go back to the village with the little girl.

"That's the thanks I get for saving you!?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kagome stopped walking. She was suppose to be afraid of demons, not rude. "Thank you, Inuyasha-sama I believe the women said that was your name. I do appreciate your help, though I do not act it."

Inuyasha was stunned. Inuyasha-_sama­?!_ What the HELL? No one, at all, ever used that term to him. But he quickly got over his shock to say, "Keh. I'll walk ya to the village. That way you won't have to worry about demons." his eyes flicked to the little girl, then he walked past Kagome, leading the way to the village.

So, her scent was hidden from him, as he would have said something if he recognized her scent. Kagome smiled warmly at his back before following after, hauling the girl with, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

**End Time: **1:40 AM, February 10, 2008

**Yes, I'm still up and typing, as I can't sleep. My brother and he's best friend are in his room and playing Guitar Hero... loudly. And I have abnormally good hearing, so I can hear the damn notes and their messing up! I fell like marching down there and showing them how it's done! But alas, I'd rather stay up here. Not to mention the neighbors aren't helping either...**


	9. Aiko

**Start Time: **1:43 AM, February 10, 2008

_Blood. It was everywhere. Red covered the ground and sky. An evil laughing._

_A flash of blue, black, red._

_Screams._

_Laughter._

_A growl of anger._

_A weeping mother._

Kagome sat straight up, breathing ragged breaths, gulping for air. That dream. She'd had it a few times already and it still scared her. It had no scene, no... picture. The only visual was in the very beginning, when everything was red, blood covering the ground and sky. Then it went to black. A black that was so black, it couldn't be defined as a color. It just... was. A flash of blue could cross. Then black. Followed by red. But the blue wasn't just blue, it was dark, really dark, tinted with purple. Then all would go back to the blackness. Kagome could see nothing. All she heard at first was screams, a low moaning sound at first, that gradually grew louder into screams of torture and pain, of death and destruction, of men, women, and children. Laughter slowly faded in, an evil spine tingling laughter. It wasn't a normal laugh, nor did it should like Naraku's cold, empty chuckle. It was the laugh of a mad man, a killer, someone who had long sense lost it. The laughter grew louder as the screams faded until that was the only thing that could be heard. Dream Kagome clasped her ears, but no matter what, she couldn't empty out the sound. The laughter was within her head and she couldn't block it out. Then all at once, it stopped. All was silent. It took a few minutes, but then a growl was heard, unmistakable. It was Inuyasha growling. And in the background, ever so faintly, was a weeping sound, a mother grieving. Kagome couldn't make out what she was saying, but she knew her loss was great and for that, she grieved. Kagome almost broke down in tears as well, as the feeling in the air made one want to cry, to give up, to_die._

Kagome did not realize she was crying until the tear fell from her face onto her hand, which rested in her lap. The weeping mother, that was the worse of all that happened in the dream. She could take the screams, blood, laughter, and Inuyasha's growl. All these things she'd heard before. But the desperation in the mother's voice, the sorrow, the pain, it was enough it was enough to make Kagome want to curl into a ball and die. No mother, no women, no _one_ in the world should hold that pain within them.

Kagome felt a rustling and looked to her side. The little girl was asleep there, snuggling closer to Kagome for warmth. Kagome smiled. She'd forgotten that the girl was there. She was just glad she hadn't woken her up with her abrupt sitting up. Reaching a hand out gently, Kagome pushed a strand of hair out of the girls' face. The girl moved a bit under the touch, but other wise remained sleeping and still. As Kagome pulled the blanket over the girl, she examined her face.

The little girl had flaming red hair, which was odd in itself. Her hair was perfectly straight and long, down to her bottom. Kagome also noticed last night that her eyes were dark, almost black in the pale moonlight. That could lead them to be either a really dark brown, blue, or green, though Kagome had never seen blue eyes that dark before. The kimono she wore was ragged, completely torn apart at the bottom and missing the right sleeve. It had no design at all. It was just a shade of pale blue that made the flaming hair stand out like a full moon on a clear night. The girl had a scratch upon her left cheek, about an inch long, and other scratches along her arms, but Kagome would be able to help her.

Careful, so as not to disturb the sleeping child, Kagome stood and gave the rest of the blanket to the little girl, allowing her to cuddle in its warmth. Kagome then stood and walked out of the hut, needing some fresh air to get her mind off of the dream. It was haunting her and she wanted it to be gone. She didn't know what it meant or why she was having it, but it scared her none-the-less.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome mumbled once she was outside, a gentle breeze tugging at her hair and clothing, gentle nipping at the scar that now adorned her face. The wolf got her good. It started at the right corner of her nose, went up, crossed her eye, and stopped when it reached her hair line. Kagome found her fingers absently tracing the scar. She would have this scar for a long time, she knew that much was true. But it mattered not. She saved the little girls life by attacking like Inuyasha, rushing into battle without a plan, and if her only price for saving a life was this scar, she would gladly bear it. A shuffling sound at the door made Kagome turn.

"Thank you," the girl stood in the doorway, blanket wrapped around her like a life line. She looked up at Kagome, her eyes big and glistening and Kagome saw that her eyes were a dark green, like emeralds. Her voice was quiet, uncertain, but child-like. Much like Rin's, but with a certain more mature sound, like she had seen things most children hadn't.

Kagome knelled. "You are welcome." Kagome gave her signature smile, her eyes closing and her face lighting up with a happiness that was always there. "I was happy to help. Tell me, what's you name?"

The girl blushed, looking down, her hair falling into her face. Though it was straight, Kagome now saw that it was matted, knotted, and very poorly taken care of. Did her mother comb her hair? "I... I don't have a name."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?" Kagome looked at the little girl, confusion written on her face. "What do your parents call you?"

The little girl looked up and Kagome saw the tears in her emerald eyes that refused to fall. "I never knew my mommy or daddy. They didn't love or want me."

Kagome's heart melted, tears coming to her own eyes. "Come here." Kagome held her arms out to the child, who ran to her arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around the child, hugging her close and rocking her slowly back and forth. "It's ok. I'll make sure that you are loved. My dear, sweet Aiko."

The girl looked up at Kagome, tears falling down her cheeks. "A-Aiko? B-but that means beloved one. A-and I'm not loved..."

"Yes you are, my Aiko. Yes you are," Kagome whispered softly to her, tears going down her own face. She was still rocking the child and holding her close. "Don't ever think other wise."

Aiko cried in response, all her held back tears flowing at once. She cried till she hiccupped and was nothing more then dead weight in Kagome's arms. Aiko had never actually had a hug that held love in it. She had been hugged by others, villagers who took her in for a while, but they were hugs of pity and sorrow. Kagome's arms held love and caring. Aiko didn't know how she could tell, but she knew that Kagome loved.

Picking up the girl, much the same as last night, Kagome walked into the hut again. Kaede was sitting up and looked over at Kagome, a smile on her wise face. Kaede nodded her approval to Kagome, a simple gesture that showed Kagome she had done right in naming the child Aiko. And said girl had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms yet again. Kagome gently laid her down then turned to Kaede.

"Ye are a kind one, Child. People like ye are hard to come by. Keep that," Kaede smiled, standing up with some difficulty. "Oh! Being old does have it's disadvantages."

Kagome giggled. "You are healthy for someone of your age, though. People look up to you for guidance. That's also rare. Keep that," Kagome smiled and Kaede chuckled.

"Yes, well, I suppose so. Now, shall we start ye training?" Kaede asked. "Ye wanted herbs, first?"

"Yes, Kaede-sensie," Kagome smiled politely.

**End Time: **4:55 PM, February 10, 2008

**Wow. I've never been this dedicated to a story before. Four chapters in two days! Go me! Anyway, you are probable asking youselves, "does this chick even HAVE a plot?" because I seem to just be changing courses a lot and now I just threw in an OC. But trust me, it all ties in in the end. Now, feel free to review, if you want. You don't have to, because I believe in writing for fun, not for the reviews.**


	10. Herbs

**Start Time: **5:00 PM, February 10, 2008

Kaede and Kagome headed into Inuyasha forest, each with a basket in hopes of getting herbs, sense Kagome had come back with a child instead of the desired plants.

"So, what here do you know?" Kaede asked when they reached the place were Kaede gathered her herbs.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to point at what she knew. "Well, that can be used to help clear sinuses, when added to that herb. But that one is poisonous if mixed with that. This one makes a good cream for cuts." Kagome continued to name more and what they did.

Kaede was impressed. Kagome had learned a lot. "Very good. Ye know well. But did ye know that if you used the leaves of potatoes with this herb, it will help relieve headaches?"

Kagome looked surprised. "But aren't potato leave poisonous?"

"Aye, which is why ye must mix it carefully," Kaede nodded. "I will teach ye the proper way, of course. Now, let us hurry and collect the herbs, so we can get back before Aiko awakes."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded in agreement. "I don't want her to think we just left her. She's been through so much already." Kagome was kneeling, gathering herbs, when she said this, so she didn't see Kaede's frown. It wasn't a sad frown, but a thoughtful frown. Kagome cared to much for other. She put everyone else before her own needs. She never thought twice about what the wolves could do to her last night as she saved Aiko. This was not a bad thing, no, but it would prove difficult in battle. If she put her feelings before the fight, she could end up getting killed again.

"Kagome, we need to talk," Kaede sighed. "'Tis important that we do so before we start ye training."

"Ok Kaede," Kagome agreed, stand up now that her basket was full.

Kaede started walking and Kagome followed. It was a moment of silence, neither miko speaking, the younger miko not knowing what to say and the older miko not sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"Kagome... we must talk about your heart," Kaede finally spoke as they exited the forest, Kaede's hut coming into view. "Ye heart is big, this we have already stated, but ye must not let ye heart get in the way of battle. It could mean death to ye again. It was be like last time, all over again." the older miko paused, seeming to think, then continued. "Just what _did_ happen last time?"

"That's just it, Kaede. I don't remember what happened. I can remember everything up until the battle, then I remember everything waking from the battle, but I don't remember the battle itself," Kagome sighed, looking down. Then the thought came into her head and she snapped her head up and looked at Kaede. "and what do you mean I have to 'not let ye heart get in the way of battle?'"

"Exactly what I said, Child," Kaede said as she stepped inside her hut, followed by Kagome. Aiko was sitting up when they'd entered, and upon hearing them she whipped around, a giant grin on her face.

"Kagome!" Aiko cried and ran to Kagome, throwing her small arms around Kagome's legs. "I thought you'd left me, like Mommy and Daddy had."

Kagome smiled warmly and set her basket down, then picked up Aiko. "Never. We were just collecting herbs." Kagome's face got serious and she sat down on Kaede's wooden platform, Aiko in her lap. "Aiko, we will _never_ leave you. Though we may be gone for a some time, it is not because we abandoned you. We are merely helping others, or ourselves, but remember, we will always return to you in the end. Always."

Aiko looked up at Kagome, her dark green eyes sullen as she thought over what was said. A light slowly seemed to come on in those dark orbs as she thought more about it. A slow smile appeared on her face. "I understand, okaa-san."

Kagome looked down at Aiko in surprise. Mother? She'd called her mother. Kagome's shocked expression turned to one of love and she hugged Aiko. "_Aijou(1)_."

Kaede chuckled. "And what does that make me?"

Aiko looked over at her. "You can be _baa-chan(2)_!" Aiko detached herself from Kagome and gave Kaede a hug as well.

Kaede returned the hug with one arm, as her other still held the basket. "Go play, Aiko. I need to talk to your okaa-san." Aiko nodded and left out the door to enjoy the sunshine. "Now, Kagome, as I was saying, ye need to learn how to control your emotions. There is a time and a place to express them and battle is not the place. Yer emotions control ye. But ye must not let them, not all the time."

"Kaede..." Kagome looked up at the priestess "I wasn't completely honest with you. I remember some of the battle, but not the actual battle itself. I remember Naraku's tentacle coming for me, and I remember the arrow shining blue, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha... he... he was yelling out Kikyou's name. I don't know why, but that was the last thing I heard. I also can't remember if it was me or Kikyou who shot the arrow."

"Hmm... mayhaps in time, ye memories will return. And then ye will be able to tell me more of the battle. Or mayhaps, when Inuyasha returns, I can get him to talk about it," Kaede said as she started to empty her basket.

Kagome knelt beside her and emptied hers as well. "I doubt Inuyasha will tell the story, but maybe Miroku or Sango will. I know Shippou will chip in."

"Aye, that he will," Kaede nodded. "But that is for later. First ye shall learn more herbs. Then we will focus on control of ye emotions and meditation will help in that. Last we shall practice ye fighting. Ye aim it true, this I know, but we shall still practice."

"Kaede... I want more then that. I also want to learn how to use my miko power. I used it before, like when I first came here. When Mistress Centipede attacked. I was clinging to Inuyasha and she came to attack. I got scared and... held my hand out in front of myself for protection and yelled. A light made the centipede's arms fall off. You remember, don't you?"

"Kaede nodded. "Aye, Child. I remember."

"I want to learn to do that... on command. Not when we are just in danger. Because..." Kagome paused and gulped back tears. "because one time, I might be to late."

Kaede looked at Kagome, her eyes knowing. "Aye. I will teach ye power, but most of it, ye will learn on ye own."

Kagome nodded and the rest of the day will filled herb teachings and a few breaking which involved Aiko wanting to play.

**End Time:** 2: 54PM, February 17, 2008

**Well, this chapter sucked... I'm sorry you read it. Oh, just so y'all know, I know nothing about herbs, so everything was made up. The only real thing is tha potato leaves are posionus. You can thank my cooking teacher for that information. Oh and 1. Aijou means 'my beloved daughter'... I hope it means that anyway. My friend found out for me, so yeah. And 2. baa-chan is what children sometimes call their grandma, instead of saying O-baa-san.**


	11. Meditation

**Start Time: **3:03PM, February 7, 2008

Kagome frowned. She'd just woken up from her dream. No... from her nightmare, with the blood, screams, and weeping mother. She'd been screaming loudly, because Kaede and Aiko were also awake. Aiko looked worried and crawled into Kagome's lap. Kagome hugged the young girl as she curled in her lap.

"Kagome, Child, what is wrong? Ye were screaming like nothing I'd heard before. Are ye ok?" Kaede asked, concern lacing her voice as she looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaede-sama. Just... just a bad dream as all," Kagome answered, trying to even out her breathing.

"Ye were screaming like the world was ending. Tell me what it was," Kaede said it gently, but with no room for argument.

Kagome sighed, seeing as she had no choice and nodded. "Alright. It's kind of... odd."

"By the sounds of it, it's really scary," Aiko murmured.

"Shhh," Kagome shushed her. "My dream starts out, I'm in a field, but it's... it's covered in red. The field, the sky, the trees, all of it. It scares me. It looks so familiar but I can't place it. Then the dream changes to nothing. It's a black that's so black it can't be called a color. It's nothing and everything. The it flashes red, black, and a blue-ish purple. Then the dark again. Then I hear screams of pain, agony, and death. Screams the make my blood run cold. It's follow by a cold, distant laughter that slowly swollows the screams." Kagome shivered as she spoke of it and Aiko cuddled closer, the dream scaring her as well, and she hadn't even seen or actually heard these things. "Then I hear an angry growl. It's Inuyasha... I'm sure of it. But I don't know why he's angry or growling. But none of those things scares me as bad as the last sound in my dream. The last sound is a women crying, a mother. I don't know how I know, but I'm positive it's a mother, weeping for the loss of something, be it a child or husband. She sounds so sad, so alone, so cold. No mother should have that much sorrow in her voice. No one at _all_ should have that much sorrow in their voice. It's so... so sad."

Kaede was silent, looking at Kagome with eyes unreadable. Whatever the elder miko was thinking, it was hidden to Kagome and Aiko, neither being able to see what was going on behind the miko's eyes. "Kagome. How many times have ye had this dream?"

Kagome thought for a minutes, trying to remember. "About six or seven times. Why, Kaede? Do you know what it means?"

"Nay, Child. I do not, but... it's just a feeling I have. Try to focus more on ye dream. Ye might learn more about it. If the dream is a sign, ye will want to try and get more out of it. Before it could be to late. I think we need to stop on herbs and start on ye meditation. Ye must learn to control the mind. Not have it control ye," Kaede said as she stood stiffly. "I shall start some breakfast. Ye may take Aiko and get her a kimono." Kaede then grabbed a small pouch and handed it to Kagome. "That should be enough. Go now."

Aiko stood, scooting out of her adoptive mothers lap and then held her hand out to Kagome, wanting to help her up. Kagome smiled and took the little one's hand, hoisting herself up, but allowed the little girl to think she'd lifted her up herself. "Okaa-san, am I really going to get a new kimono?"

Kagome smiled down at Aiko, though slightly frowning at the torn garment she was currently wearing and calling clothing. "Yes, you are my Aiko. We shall find you a nice kimono. And then I shall fix your hair up. How about that?"

Aiko practically skipped around Kagome with joy. "I would _love_ that Kagome!" Aiko smiled and took Kagome's hand in her own, small hand.

Kagome giggled and they walked on, searching for a place to get cloth or a kimono. All the while they talked and Kagome learned things about her newly found child. She was eight, like Rin. Her favorite color was green, which she and Kagome had in common. Aiko liked the way Kagome smelled, as she put it "all sakura like" and wanted to know if she, too, could smell that way. Kagome told her she could. As the reached a bizaar, Kagome and Aiko looked for a kimono seller, which they were lucky enough to find.

"Welcome! May I interest you in this fine silk kimono?" the seller smiled kindly and pointed to a beautiful silk kimono.

"It's beautiful, but no. I'm looking for a new kimono for my daughter, Aiko," Kagome took a hold of Aiko's hand and pulled her closer, resting her other hand on Aiko's back, as Aiko looked scared to be talking to an adult.

The seller was a kind women though and smile warmly to both Aiko and Kagome. She then showed some kimonos that were about Aiko's size and Aiko looked at them all throughly, wanting to find just the right one. After some minutes had passed, possible hours, Kagome wasn't keeping time, Aiko chose one. It was a dark green that matched her eyes and complimented her hair nicely. It had a design of lighter green swirls on it. Kagome paid the seller and carried the kimono for Aiko, so it didn't drag on the ground.

"Once we get back, we'll have breakfast, then bathe, I'll do your hair, and then you cna put on your brand new kimono. Okay?" Kagome asked as she gave Aiko's hand a small, comforting squeeze.

"Alright. I'd wanna eat first anyway, 'cause I'm hungry!" Aiko said, rubbing her belly with her free hand to prove her point to Kagome. Kagome laughed at this.

Breakfast and bathing went quickly and doing Aiko's hair took some time, but when Kagome was done, it was pretty and knot free. Kagome took the front of it and pulled it back, to make two small buns on the top of her head, towards the back. The rest of her hair fell gently down her back, out of the way of her pretty green eyes and face. Only two strands of hair fell on ether side of her face, and the curved slightly at the tips, seeming to frame her face.

"You look beautiful, Aiko," Kagome smiled at her as she knelled in front of her.

"Really?" Aiko's eyes lit up in delight.

"Really," Kagome replied. "Now, go play with the other children. I've got to practice-"

"Your miko powers so you can be strong for Inuyasha. I know, Okaa-san," Aiko finished for her. Aiko gave Kagome a hug and left the hut, not just because she had too, but because she wanted to play and show off her new kimono and hair style. Hopefully her knew friends would like it just as much as she did.

"Now, for meditation," Kaede said, bringing Kagome out of her trance. She'd been staring out the door after Aiko. "Knell with me. It is best to sit crossed legged, but ye can not do that in ye kimono, so knelling will work. Now ye must even out ye breath. Breathe in counting to seven, hold it counting to seven, and release counting to seven. This will even out ye breath. Clear ye mind of all thoughts. Nothing but ye and ye power around within ye bubble-"

Kagome did as Kaede told her and soon Kaede's speaking faded into nothing and Kagome was left in a blackness, but this blackness was comforting, unlike the black of her nightmare. She could see a blue light shining, it seemed to be coming closer.

_"Kagome..." _a voice spoke, one Kagome didn't recognize. It was female. _"Kagome... please, Kagome. Help."_

_"Who are you!?"_ Kagome called, wanting to help out. They sounded hurt.

_"Kagome... only you can stop him. It's all up to you, now. Help save us. All of use,"_the blue light started to fade, making Kagome confused.

_"Wait! What do you mean?" _Kagome cried, a hand reaching for the light, but a vine wrapped around her arm and pulled her down. She screamed, looking down at the face of Naraku. She was falling and she landed roughly.

Kagome looked around. She was on the blood red battle field, the one from her dream. Only this time, there were people in it. Kagome looked around, trying to pin faces and names. Naraku, Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, and the baby. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga and his wolves. And Kagome saw herself, standing beside Inuyasha and Sango. The Meditation Kagome seemed to hover over the battle, watching it unfold.

_"I get it..."_Kagome suddenly thought. _"Through meditation, I've accessed my own memories. Memories that were once blocked off. Now maybe I'll know what happened during that battle!"_

**End Time: **10:57PM, February 18, 2008

**Next chapter, the battle! Yeah... this was rushed, but I'm tired, cranky, and want to start getting into the action! So, review please!**


	12. Battle

**Start Time: **6:35PM, March 15, 2008

"Kagome! Get back, stand with Shippou!" Inuyasha growled, Tetsugai raised in front of himself, bared at Naraku.

Kagome hesitated, not wanting to get back, but she knew that Inuyasha would carry her away if he had too. Kikyou was here, helping fight the last battle and she was much stronger then Kagome when it came to battles. Kikyou could shoot a purified arrow in a few seconds, while it took Kagome a couple of minutes.

"Alright," Kagome whispered to him and backed off the battle feild, her bow and arrows on her back. The battle field was already a mess, demons Naraku had called forth were scattered around the area, dead or wounded beyond movement. Naraku and his incarnations stood on the other side of the field, a smirk playing upon Naraku's face. He was confident they wouldn't win, and even now, Kagome felt her confedence weaver. Could they truly win? Were they ready for this battle?

"Naraku! You are _mine_!" Inuyasha yelled, charging forward, Tetsugai being raised, then brought back down, slashing. "Wind Scar!"

Naraku laughed and the attack was blocked by many more demons that seemed to come from nowhere. What ever part of the Wind Scar that made it through the barrier of demons was quickly destoyed by Kagura.

_'This can't be happening!'_ Kagome thought, her eyes wide as she watched the battle ensue. "Hiraikotsu!" "Sacred Sutras!" "Wind Scar!" Kagome heard these attacks yelled out and watched as Kikyou fired an arrow, it glowing before she released it from her grip. It purified the demons instently. '_That could have happened to Inuyasha when she'd shot him... yet... it didn't. Was it because he was part human, so it didn't purify the human half. Or was she truly not trying to kill him?'_ Kagome shook her head. Why was she thinking about that stuff right now? Sure, she wanted to know why he wasn't dead but merely in a sleep like trance for 50 years, until she appeared, but now was not the time to be thinking about that stuff.

Kouga was fighting as well, the jewel shards not yet being taken from his legs. He kicked a demon, growling out in anger as he did so. Sesshomaru fought with Tokijin, his expression fierce with battle. Jaken stood near Rin, protecting her from whatever demons would try to attack.

"Do you think we are actually ready for this battle?" Shippou's voice broke Kagome's thoughts and she looked down at the young kitsune in her arms.

"I hope so Shippou because it doesn't seem like we have an other choice," Kagome looked out to the onslaught before her. Everyone out there was fighting and all for a common goal, destroy Naraku. "I should be out there fighting, too!"

"But if you go out there... who will protect me?" Shippou asked, looking up at the young miko that held him.

Kagome smiled down at him. "I would be fighting because I want to protect you. Everyone out there has a reason to be fighting and I'm just stuck on the sidelines like some... cheerleader!"

"Kagome? What's a cheerleaders?"

"Nevermind Shippou. I was just trying to say that I should be fighting, too. I mean, this is all my fault. I was the one who broke the jewel after bringing it back to this time period, even if I didn't mean too. None of this would be happening right now." Kagome looked back onto the battle field. She wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was fighting, but he must have a reason, whatever it was. Kouga was fighting for his fallen comrades. Miroku to rid himself, and his desendents, of the curse of the wind tunnel. Sango to avenge her family and save Kohaku. And Inuyasha and Kikyou were the first to be decieved by Naraku as he is now. They deserved revenege. And everyone fighting now probable wasn't even close to how many people were hurt by Naraku.

'I can't just stand here and watch this...' Kagome thought as she watched the battle rage on. "Shippou. Go and hide. I've got to help."

"But Kagome-"

"No, Shippou! Go and hide. I've got to help my friends!" Kagome said and with the fierce look in her eyes that the young kit saw, he dared not argue. Not because it was a scary look, but rather, because it was one that told him she would help them, one way or another, and not a single amount of arguement would stop that. The kit nodded and headed towards the trees and bushes to hide himself in. Kagome, meanwhile, turned towards the battle and took in what was happening.

Ginta and Hakkaku were fighting along side Kouga, only they weren't having the best of luck. They was more dodging than fighting. Demon after demon kept coming to fight, it seemed to be a neverending battle with them while Naraku just stood and watched. Kagome could see that Sango and Miroku were tiring. Yes, they were great fighters, but they were also still just humans. And humans tired quicker then demons.

"We can't keep fighting Sango!" Miroku called to her as he threw his sacred sutras. Sango nodded grimly to that. "I know," she called back, "but I'm not quitting. Kohaku needs me, and I vowed to save him!" She roared the last part as she grabbed Hiraikotsu and flung it with all her might. "Hiraikotsu!" It took out many demons, but in the end, it didn't matter. More showed up anyways. "Damn."

Inuyasha and Kikyou were the closest to Naraku, followed by Sesshomaru. They were fighting the hardest, Kikyou almost having no time to grab another arrow to fire by the time another demon attacked. Sesshomaru fought with ease, or so what it looked like. Sesshomaru didn't show it if he struggled. And Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes stayed on him longer then the rest as he fought. Almost everyone on the battle field was hurt in some way, and Inuyasha was no acception to this asumption. His arm had a gash in it that he had recieved by protecting Kikyou, and even so, he still fought, looking strong and heroic.

Kagome was up on the hill still, clutching her bow. She had to help. This was all so wrong. Yet... Inuyasha had told her to stay here, for her pertection she knew, but still... he was down there... fighting... with Kikyou. "Inuyasha..." she whispered the word so quietly, it was almost deaf to her ears as well as the rest of the world. Kagome blinked, took a deep breath, then glared out at the battle field. "I will _not_ be second best. This is all my fault! I shattered the jewel and made it so we had to chase around its shards. Now, I'm going to make things right. Even if it costs me my life!" Grabbing an arrow, she notched it and aimed, pulling back the string. She aimed for a group of demons heading Inuyasha's way. "Hit the mark!" she called as she released. The arrow soared and after a few seconds got its bright pink glow, one of the brightest Kagome had produced, and it hit the group of demons, purifying them instantly.

Inuyasha blinked stupidly as all the demons he was about to attack got purified. But his falter didn't last longer than a second or two. He was back in action as soon as another demon appeared. "Naraku! You coward! Come and fight me! Wind Scar!"

Kagome, meanwhile, ran down the hill and into the battle. "Hakkaku! Ginta! Duck!" The two wolf demons did as they were told and Kagome fired her arrow.

"Thanks Kagome!" They called to her as she ran past. "No wonder Kouga wants her as his women. She's determined to help even though Inuyasha said she was to stay back," Ginta said and Hakkaku nodded.

"Kouga!" Kagome called as she shot an arrow, purifying a demon that was attacking from the side. "I need help! Get me closer to Naraku!" Kouga, surprised by the sudden order, stood stupidly until Kagome yelled again. "Kouga!"

"Right! No problem, Kagome!" Kouga snapped out of his stupor and attacked the demons with even more energy then before. Now Kagome needed help and no way was he going to fail her. "But... don't you think it's a bit dangeous?"

"Dangerous it may be, but this is my fault and I will not just stand by and let others fix it!" Kagome called as she ran a bit behind Kouga.

The wind shifted and a new scent was brought to Inuyasha's nose. "Kagome!" he growled, realising that she hadn't listened to him. Would she ever learn to just stay put! No, Inuyasha knew she wouldn't. She didn't listen to reason, even if reason could save her life. Inuyasha couldn't turn and look for her, though. He caught the scent of Kouga and as much as he hated the wolf, he knew that Kouga would protect Kagome. She was probable just helping to take out the millions of demons that were attacking while Naraku watched and waited.

Inuyasha soon found out that he was wrong, as Kouga and Kagome sped by him, towards Naraku. "Ah! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. What the Hell was she doing!?

"Just keep fighting Inuyasha! I've got something I've gotta do!" Kagome yelled back, upon hearing her name yelled.

"What didn't you understand about 'stay back!'?" Inuyasha ignored what she'd said. "What are you trying to do!"

"Just trust me Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she pulled out an arrow. A few yards away was Naraku's barrier. If she could break it, if she could just do that at least, Inuyasha would have a chance as distroying Naraku.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was going to yell again, but a voice that no one expected to hear spoke.

"Trust her Inuyasha. She is strong," Kikyou's voice said.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Kikyou... thinks I'm strong? But... why?' Kagome shook her head. No, nevermind that. She had to break the barrier. Kikyou had been the only one to break Naraku's barrier before and now Kagome had to try. 'I can do this.' Kagome closed her eyes and pulled back the string of the bow, filling her arrow with energy. 'For Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha. I've got to do this. For them. And for me." Kagome's hair and clothing blew with the force of spiritual power that consumed her. She was covered in pink light. Demons scattered from where Kagome stood, afraid of being purified by the power that this miko held. Her friends stood in awe of what Kagome was doing. Kagome opened her eyes. "Hit the mark!" She called as she released the arrow. The pink light that had already surounded her and the arrow grew even more on the arrow as it flew through the air.

The arrow hit the barrier and kept going. The barrier vanished and Naraku's face lost its smirk for once, but it was replaced with a look of anger and hatred. And Kagome's arrow. Instead of stopped with the broken barrier, it continued onward, its purifying power scraping at Naraku.

What happened next happened so fast. Kagome smiled and lowered her bow. She'd done it. She'd actually done it! She turned to face Inuyasha to tell him to get Naraku.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled out but it was to faint and to late. Kagome didn't hear Kouga over Inuyasha.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, turning away from Kagome to kill a demon that was attacking Kikyou, and as he did so, Kagome's eyes widened. She looked down to see Naraku's tenticle sticking out of her abdomin. The tenticle pulled out and Kagome coughed up blood. _'No...'_ was her only thought as the tenticle wrapped around her body and picked her up, hurling her across the battle field.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, her voice louder than anyone elses. Inuyasha turned just in time to see Kagome's body make contact with the ground and skid across the dirt for some yards.

Kouga was the first to reach Kagome and knelled by her. "Kagome..."

Kagome gave him a weak smile, a pool of blood beginning to form. "It hurts... so... bad." Kagome's voice was so quiet, her eyes opening and closing, trying to stay awake. Inuyasha bound up and knelled by the wolf, to worries about Kagome to tell him to leave. Opening her eyes, Kagome focused on Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry... that... I'm not... strong... enough." Kagome closed her eyes and felt no pain. Her body went limp and her heart stopped.

Kagome was dead.

**End Time:** 1:11PM, April 12, 2008.

**OMFG!! I am the worst author in the world. Is anyone even reading this story anymore! Gah! I'm a horrible person! I kept you waiting all this time. I have no excuses except the truth. I'm lazy and don't actually get around to typing often. And my therapist and I have been trying to work out my issues... it's so nice to be mental, don't ya think? Anyway, I don't expect reviews for this chapter, so I'm just going to start typing the next one up. I'M SORRY!!**


	13. Fear

**Start Time:** 12:47PM, April 13, 2008

"Mama!" A little voice cried out, faintly at first but slowly got louder to Kagome's ears. Kagome, though, was still floating in her memories, the day that she died playing over and over in her brain. She was somewhere between waking and sleeping, drifting in between the two as she thought over what she'd just seen. What she'd just remembered.

"Aiko, leave Kagome alone. She needs rest, Child. What are ye doing back anyway? Weren't you told to play with the other children?" Kaede scolded the child as Aiko shook Kagome.

"But Mama's not waking up and she's all pale!" Aiko argued her point to Kaede. No way was she leaving her mama's side to go play with the other children. "Beside, the others had to go."

Kagome slipped into the waking world, blinking her eyes to the light. She was laying down. "Why am I laying down?"

"Oh! Kagome, ye are awake. Good. Good," Kaede sighed a sigh of relief to that. "As for laying down, ye suddenly went limp after yelling out and fell to your side."

"What did I yell out?" Kagome asked.

"Something about asking what someone meant. Then you were silent, except for a scream that brought Aiko to you," Kaede said as she sat down, groaning as she did so. "This old bones don't work how they used too."

Kagome smiled at that and sat up. Her hand went to abdomen, as an instinct. No hole was there, no proof of Naraku's attack upon her at all. "Kaede... I... I saw what happened. My memories. I saw the battle field as if I were watching it rather than in the battle itself. But once I dead... I quit seeing what was happening. Why?" Aiko climbed into Kagome's lap as Kagome finished her question, cuddling into Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arms around Aiko.

"I am not sure Kagome. I can only guess what it means, that is all," Kaede paused as she took a breath, thinking about what Kagome had asked and how to explain it. "What I think... is that ye soul took in all that was happening on the battle field. Not just what ye real eyes saw. But ye soul could not see what happened after ye died because ye soul was gone from ye human body. Off to wherever it was that ye soul would have gone, be it Heaven or Hell."

Kagome nodded along to what Kaede said. It sounded likely, but who could tell for sure? 500 years into the future most people won't even believe in this stuff anymore, so now way to find out there.

"So, that part where I watch my body go limp... that was my soul watching as it went... away?" Kagome asked, unsure of her wording on the question.

"Aye, that would be it. At least, if you believe what I said," Kaede answered as she shook her head.

Kagome pondered this. What Kaede said sounded plausible, so why couldn't it be true? "Yes, Kaede, I believe you. It sounds likely after all. So maybe that is what happened after all. I mean, I'll never know for sure."

"Mama?" Aiko asked, making both mikos look down at her. "You keep saying you died..." She trailed off, but Kagome knew what she wanted to ask.

"I did... for a bit Aiko. But a kind man brought me back," Kagome answered with a smile. "He brought me back just for you." Kagome smiled brighter and rubbed her nose against the young girls, making Aiko giggle.

Kaede looked over to Kagome and Aiko, a smile upon her worn face, but the smile slowly faded as she thought about what Kagome was asking. "Kagome, can ye tell me exactly what it was ye saw?"

Kagome looked over to Kaede. "Yes. I can."

"Should we send Aiko out?" Kaede looked down to the small girl. "Surely ye don't want to hear about ye mothers death?"

Aiko actually seemed to be thinking about this. "I'ma gonna stay! I wanna know what happened to Mama!"

"Alright then, Aiko. But if you decide you don't want to hear anymore, just get up and leave," Kagome told her adoptive daughter. After Aiko nodded her ok to Kagome, Kagome began to tell exactly what she saw to Kaede, not leaving out any details. She wanted Kaede to know exactly what happened. Maybe their was something she was missing that Kaede would pick up on. Kaede was good at that. All while Kagome spoke, Kaede would nod and she looked deep in thought while completely attentive at the same time. It must have been a look, and habit, perfected by her years of being a miko, having to listen to everyones problems while thinking of solutions while doing so. As Kagome ended her tale with Kouga and Inuyasha knelling by her, Kaede nodded.

"Aye, that is a tale indeed. Interesting... very interesting. And ye say that ya were watching this all from above?" Kaede asked.

"Ay- I mean, yes. It was as if I was just floating above the whole thing. I could hear things I didn't hear before. But like you said, my soul was picking up on everything. Almost like a radio," Kagome said with a nod.

"I see... now one more question. What is a radio?" Kaede asked and Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It's a device that allows us to hear people from a different village and listen to music without actually being by this village or music," Kagome explained, trying to keep the giggle from her voice as she spoke. It was so hard to not laugh at the confused look upon Kaede's face. "I could bring one to show you, but I don't think it would work here. Nothing is set up here to send the signal to my radio."

"That is alright, Child. I don't think I'd want to see this... radio anyway," Kaede sighed and looked out the door. "It is getting late. We shall meditate again tomorrow, but this time, I want ye to focus on the dream ye have been having. Maybe it will help ye understand this sad, sad dream that ye have. It must mean something."

"I know Kaede... but I'm afraid. I'm afraid to find out what it means exactly. What if it's something bad?" Kagome sighed and looked down at Aiko, who was leaning completely against her, head resting on her chest, her emerald green eyes half closed. The picture of the young girls' contentment brought a soft smile to Kagome's face.

"No way for ye to know until ye find out just what it truly does mean, if anything at all. Sometimes, it could just be a bad dream that you wish to forget. Though I do suggest that ye try to find out just what it means," Kaede said and stood. "Now, we shall have supper and then put the little one to bed. She must be tired."

"I am not," Aiko whispered, her voice groggy and betraying her claim to not being sleepy.

"Aye, ye sound just wide awake child," Kaede smiled and that got a giggle from Aiko, who wasn't one to hear a joke from Kaede.

"Sleep would be good anyway," Kagome said as she stiffled a yawn. Who knew that meditation could take so much energy from one person? Kagome would need to take it easy next time and hopefully not get sucked into her own mind once again. "Hey... Kaede?"

"What is it Kagome?" Kaede replied as she knelt to start the fire.

"When I first fell into the meditation, I wasn't taken straight to the scene of my death."

"No?"

"No... at first I was in this... blackness. And this voice... it was talking to me. It... it told me that I was the only one who could stop him. That I was the only one who could save everyone. I think that the voice was talking about Naraku, but I don't see how I'm to stop him," Kagome said as she slid one arm behind Aiko's back and the other under her legs. She stood, taking Aiko with her as she did so.

"Kagome, ye are a special child and you have so many difference from sister Kikyou, but one of your major differences is how you fight. Sister Kikyou fought alone and rarely accepted help and never asked for it. You don't have to ask for help, your friends will help you automatically, but if need be, you would ask it and you accept it," Kaede said. "Maybe it is not you alone that will stop him, but rather, the fact that you do not have trouble asking for help when you need it."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, maybe that's it." Kagome laid Aiko upon the bed roll and stood again. "What would you like me to do, Kaede?"

The two mikos prepared a quick soup to eat and Aiko was awaken by its smell. The small, makeshift family eat and lay down to sleep once again, this time Kaede and Kagome joined Aiko to sleep.

"Remember what we have planned for tomorrow Kagome," Kaede said and she lay to sleep.

"I know Kaede. You can't easily forget what you fear," Kagome replied as she lay down and drift to sleep. Meditation made her more tired than she'd even thought earlier.

_Blood. It was everywhere. Red covered the ground and sky. An evil laughing._

_A flash of blue, black, red._

_Screams._

_Laughter._

_A growl of anger._

_A weeping mother._

**End Time:** 8:05PM, April 13, 2008

**Look! I updated quicker! Yay me! -Sigh- School tomorrow, which means less typing time. But I will try to get it anyway. I want to update again soon, so hopefully that will happen. If I start the next chapter now, I could get an update by Wednesday or Thrusday, sense I'm grounded and not suppose to be on the internet anyway, I'll have time to type during the day.**


	14. Walk

**Start Time:** 8:47PM, April 13, 2008

"Now remember, consintrate on what it is ye are wishing to know more about," Kaede instucted. "I wish I could stay for this one, but I am needed in the village. You stay here and work upon that meditation."

"Alright Kaede. I can do that," Kagome nodded, allowing the older miko to see she agreed with what was instructed. Kagome watched as Kaede left, the bamboo door closing behind her. Kagome sighed and turned to Aiko. "What do you want to do, Aiko?"

"I was wonderin' if I could go and play with the other children again?" Aiko asked it softly, almost as if she would be hit for asking or as if she thought Kagome would say no.

Kagome walked over to the little girl and wrapped her in a hug. "Of course you may go and play Aiko. You don't have to ask us permission, but you do need to tell us when you leave, so we can be sure of where you are. We don't want you to get hurt and not have us know about it."

Aiko smiled and returned Kagome's hug quickly before breaking away to run outside and play. "Thank you, Mama!" Aiko called as she, too, left.

Kagome smiled, though it was a smile that was both sad and happy at the same time. Aiko calling her Mama feeled her with a joy, the joy that she felt now that she knew she could fill someone elses life with joy, just by simply being there. She hadn't felt that way before. She could never just be there for Inuyasha. She had to _be_ something. She couldn't just... be. She had to be a shard detector, or a priestess, or just the annoying girl from the future. She was never just... there for him. Just because he wanted her by his side. She always had a reason. But that was only part of her sadness. When Aiko called her Mama, it made her think of her Mama, Gramps, Souta, her friends, and even Houjo. She missed all of them, a lot actually. More than she wanted to admit.

"Aiko... my beloved child," Kagome smiled, and in saying this, it made her think of Shippou. Though Shippou had never actually called her Mama, nor had she called him son, there was still a bond there, a love that was not for friends or lovers, but the love of a mother and her child, which when far deeper than any other love, in a status of understandment. Though never had actually taken it upon themselves to state this love outloud with the words mama and son, it was there and they had both felt it. Kagome felt this same feeling for Aiko. And while thinking these things, it made her wonder. _'Will I feel this feeling for my birth children... or will they be stronger?'_ Kagome wasn't exactly intent on answering her question anytime soon, but ti did make her wonder about what was to come in the future. There was no way to tell what the future would hold.

Kagome laughed at the last thought. Everyone knew one thing that the future held and that was Kagome. Eventually, to this world, she would be born again, 500 years into the future. What was to become of all of this? What would happen to all the demons? None existed in her time, that she knew of anyway, and she wasn't exactly sure on how you would track down a demon. No one in her time seemed to believe in them, heck, even she hadn't believed until she was pulled through the well to this time. So, did the demons go into hiding, or did they simply... vanish.

"Bad Kagome. Focus," Kagome scolded herself for letting her mind wonder and she knelled, getting ready to meditate. She had to focus. Focus on the dream that haunted her and on finding its meaning. She had tapped into her unconscious mind once befor and she could do it again! Kagome evened out her breathing to the count of seven, allowing the air to flow freely around her. She thought, yet emptied her mind at the same time. She neede to be clear of all thought, but at the same time, she had to focus all of her thoughts upon that dream. That horrible, horrible dream that haunted her.

Try and try as she might, Kagome couldn't tap into the power. All she was managing to do was calm herself and give herself a major headache at the same time. Nothing was coming, no matter how much she focused on the blood and the scream and the laughter, and worst of all, the crying mother. Kagome wanted, _needed_, to know who was crying and what for. But nothing would come.

"Maybe a nice walk, to calm myself," Kagome whispered outloud as she stood. That was what she would do. She would take a nice walk, to calm out everything and give her mind a time to wonder so she could focus better. Sighing, Kagome was finally the one to exit the hut, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun upon her face and neck. She would have enjoyed it upon her legs and arms, too, if she didn't have to wear a kimono and could wear her school uniform instead.

"Once I'm stronger, things can go back to normal. Only, with Aiko added to the mix," Kagome smiled as she found herself thinking as she walked, her feet moving on there own. Kagome's mind covered so many topics, from school in her time, to shards in this time. So many different topics that she didn't realize where she was until her feet stopped moving.

"The God Tree..." Kagome breathed it out rather than actually saying it. It seemed so very long ago that Kagome had first come upon this tree and Inuyasha pinned to it. So long ago that a friendship was sparked from a hate that Kagome hadn't even caused. Lifting a hand, Kagome ran it along the bark of the ancient tree. This was Inuyasha's tree. This was her tree. This was... a tree that overcame time. It was more than just another peice of nature. To Kagome, it was part of her life and one that would never leave. One that she never wanted to leave.

"Inuyasha... I'll return to you, soon. I just... I need more time. I hope you can understand that. I need to be stronger, so no one will have to lose me again. Not even myself. I need... to be honest, I don't know what I need," Kagome looked up to the giant tree, as if it would hold the answers to her questions. But the tree was silent, except for the rustle of leaves as the wind blew through the forest lightly, Kagome's hair gently moving. A smile came to her lips. Maybe... not all of lifes questions could be answered, including the one of her dream, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Kagome sat down below the God Tree and leaned against it, allowing her to take her back, so she could move forward.

**End Time:** 9:41PM, April 14, 2008

**So I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would. It's not as long as the last, but it's more of a break chapter, for Kagome to ponder. Just so you all know, life might not be easy this week. I found out today that this week is Hell Week, which in theater means, "HOLY FUCK!! ONLY THREE MORE REHERSALS AND THEN WE HAVE TO PREFORM LIVE!!" and I'm in this play, so that means practise right after school until 8. Yes, 8. That means I don't get to eat, AT ALL until 8. I am so freakin' hungry!! The reason I don't eat is I don't wake up soon enough for breakfast and no money for lunch. And sense practise is right after school, no time to go home and eat. Oh, and here's an update on my life for all of those who gave advice about my friend. I found out today, from someone else, not my friend, that she's not even mad at ME, she's mad at my OTHER BEST FRIEND!! And because I hang out with my other best friends, Alisha, my friend who has the issues has decided I'm no longer worthy of her time. Nice, ne? Oh, and I have also been diagnosed with Adjustment Disorder. The type? Adjustment Disorder With Depression and Anxiety. Wonderful... ask if you want to know more.**


	15. God Tree

**Start Time:** 6:27PM, April 15, 2008

A week and a half. A week and a half of meditating, of focusing on that acursed dream and nothing! _Nothing_ at all happened! The only feelings Kagome got from the meditation was the shudders that ran down her spine when she thought of the dream and all its possible meanings. Kagome only knew three things for sure. The battle field was in the dream, Naraku was in the dream, and so was Inuyasha, though Inuyasha sounded angry.

"Kaede, why can't I get this?" Kagome cried out, frustraited one morning. "I've been doing it for so long and the only thing that has happened is that I dream the nightmare when I'm _awake_ and suppose to be free of it!"

"Calm yeself, Kagome. Not all things can be answered that quickly. It was amazing that ye tapped into ye mind to see what ye soul saw. It was a once in a life time thing, as ye have had no training, prior to this. Do not take it out on yeself," Kaede scolded Kagome over her shoulder, as Kaede was fixing some herbs for a wounded man. His would was from a bear that attacked when they were hunting. He must have been near the cub in some way, for the bear to attack so violently and suddenly, but anyway, it was not a fatel wound and would heal in time and on its own. The herbs would help with the pain.

"I know, Kaede. It just...," Kagome sighed as she trailed off, unsure of what it did. "I guess it just upsets me. I'm trying to become stronger, but how can I do that when there are peices of my mind that I can't tap into?"

"That is probable for the better," Kaede answered, giving a sigh herself when she was done with the herbs. "Aiko, would you please run this down to the villager you went with me to see?" Aiko nodded and grabbed the herbs. "Take no payment, as some try to pay for my help. It is my job and duty, I need no money for doing the right thing." Aiko nodded again and left, calling good bye as she left. Kaede turned to Kagome. "Kagome, their are parts to the human mind that hold... incredible power. Some parts that are best left be. The human mind is a strong thing. Some people have tapped into their own minds and bad things have happened. Some claim to see the future and others go insane. Ye must know this."

Kagome sat quietly. "I get it, I think. Like psychics. People who can use a part of there mind that others can't." Kagome paused, thinking it through. "and I'm not psychic, so... maybe that's why I can't tap into this... nightmare." Kagome's brain started to reel as she thought. "Oh!" she gasped, eyes widening. "Maybe I'm not _suppose_ to see this... nightmare. I started to see it after I died, so... maybe that unlocked a part of my mind that wasn't suppose to be seen. And now I'm seeing stuff that either _has_ happened, or _is_ to happen."

"Ye never know, Kagome. Ye never know," Kaede said as she sat down.

"Everytime I meditate, I get this urge to walk. And when I walk, I end up at the God Tree," Kagome sighed and flopped backwards, so she was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Kaede?" When the elderly miko answered with a "hmm?" Kagome continued. "Do you think I should meditate at the God Tree?"

"That is up to ye, Child. Do ye want to try and tap into this dream?" Kaede looked at Kagome, her eyes holding a knowing look, but not the kind of knowing in which she knew would happen. More of a knowing in which she knew what Kagome would say.

Kagome stood. "Send Aiko to the God Tree for me in about an hour. If I'm not done by then, I'll try again tomorrow."

"Aye, Child," Kaede nodded and watched Kagome leave. _'I hope ye find out what ye need.'_

Kagome stepped outside to be greeted by a gentle wind and the sun. A few white puffs floated in the air, whispy little things that could barely be called clouds. It was a hot day, perfect for sitting in the shade of the God Tree.

Walking along through Inuyasha Forest, Kagome felt free and at ease. It was such a beautiful time of the day and it seemed just beautiful.

"Ya know, it's days like these that can fool one into thinking that evil doesn't exist," a voice spoke, startling Kagome.

Kagome turned in the direction of the voice, her heart racing from the unexpectedness of the voice speaking. Kagome saw a man, he must have been about twenty-five or twenty-six. "Who are you?"

"I am a man, simply passing through the village. Tell me, is there a local priestess?" the man asked, though he did not look wounded.

"I am," Kagome started, then realized what she was going to say, "in training to be a priestess. What is it you require? I might be able to help."

"In training? No, no. I require a full priestess, but I must ask, if you don't mind that is, why are you just in training. Most priestesses are full by your age, if not younger. Why have you just started your training?" The man asked. His question seemed fair enough.

"I was not born into a priestess family. I'm more of an assistant," Kagome answered, looking down to the ground. Playing shy and innocent was the best way to lie. Then no one suspects you of lying.

"Ah, well, far enough. Do you know where the village priestess is at the moment?" The man replied.

"She should be at her hut, the first one when you exit Inuyasha Forest from there," Kagome pointed. "I don't believe she had any business today."

"Thank you..." The man trailed off.

"Just call me Kag," Kagome said, not wanting to give out her name. Who was to know if he would know her name? Some people had heard of her, and the villagers knew of her, so if he were to say her name, it would cause talk.

"Thank you, Kag," the man said and bowed. Kagome nodded to him and blinked. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Kagome gasped and blinked several times.

Kagome shook her head. That was weird. He didn't have a demonic aura or anything like that, so then, how did he disappear so quickly? Or had he been an imagination, an illusion set by Kagome's over active imagination and perhaps made real by her boredom. Or maybe he was just quick, like Miroku. Thought Miroku was never that quick, nor was Inuyasha. So... who, or what, was the man and just what was his business? No... no matter. Kaede would take care of it. After all, he was looking for Kaede. Kagome continued on, heading towards the God Tree, which she could see coming closer into view as she walked sluggishly towards the tree.

Kagome smiled as she sat in the shade of the tree, inhaling the sweet scent of nature. The tree was still, as no breezes blew by. It had a calming sense too it. The man was right. It was days like these that evil seemed to stop existing. Or at least, in ones mind it did. Sitting up straight, Kagome evened out her breathing. She had to find out what that dream meant. What it was implying, or if it was just that. A dream. A terrible one, but still a dream none the less.

Evening out her breath, Kagome fell into peace with the world, enjoying each breath that she took. It was amazing, that the more she meditated, the more natural it became to do. It was slowly becoming a second nature thing, and she had only been at it a week and about five days. Not even two weeks, but it wasn't completely second nature yet. She still had to think upon evening her breath, she could just do it quicker than when she first started.

The sweet air around the God Tree made meditation more pleasurable and Kagome didn't seem as frustrated when she meditated here. Maybe it was the nature of it, the fact she was in a forest, connecting with the world around her, that made it so easy.

_A flash of blue, black, red._

The world seemed to slow its spin, time coming to a complete halt. Nothing moved in the forest and Kagome sat perfectly still. No leaves rustled, no birds chirped, nothing made a single sound.

_A flash of blue, black, red._

What was it... she could almost feel it, the words, they formed upon the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't leave her mouth, nor would they head to her brain. The words for this dream, they were there, just would of reach. Calling to her, telling her that they were there and she was so close to finding out just what the flashes meant.

_A flash of blue, black, red._

Blue... Black... Red. They were there, circling her, toying with her as if it were a fun game instead of something that terrified Kagome witless. Instead of being part of something evil, it was like a child, always wanting to play and be held, loved. But just before it could get close to the embrace, it left once again, disappearing into the shadows of Kagome's mind that she could not reach. 'Think Kagome, Think!' Kagome thought to herself, digging deeper into the meditation.

_A flash of blue, black, red._

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gasped. The flashes. She knew what they were! She knew, the words had come and she had caught them. Yet, when she done so, she felt as if something had helped her. Turning, Kagome smiled up at the God Tree. "Thank you..." she whispered and a wind rustled by. Kagome smiled and turned towards the village and took off running. She knew now! She knew! "Kaede! Kaede! I know what it is! I know!"

**End Time:** 6:35AM, April 16, 2008

**Yes, I'm not telling you what the flashes were. Why? I want you guys to try and guess it! Let's see just how well you think you know my plot! Anyway, I want to thank each and everyone of you (which I **_**will**_** do at the very end of the story) for reviewing/favoriting the story and/or me, adding the story to your alert list (or me to your alert list)! It's made me so happy. This is the story with the most reviews, alerts, and favorites, and because of that, on my behave, I've written more, so it is also my story with the most words. I thank all of you!**


	16. Happenings

**Start Time:** 8:45PM, April 16, 2008

Kagome rushed into the village, her legs going as fast as possible in the kimono that made it nearly impossible. Kaede had to know what she had found out, what was suddenly given to her, in a sense of knowledge, of course. "Kaede!"

Kaede came out of the hut, Aiko at her heels. "What is it, Child? What are ye making such a fuss about it?"

"I... found out," Kagome panted, slumping over, hands resting on her knees as she breathed deeply, "a part of my dream."

Kaede smiled. "Did I not tell ye that it was worth it?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "The dream, the flashes of color I see. The blue and purple, it's Miroku. The black is Sango, from her demon slayer outfit, and the red is Inuyasha!"

"Ye seem really happy to learn about this. What make this so?" Kaede asked as she shuffled through the hut, multitasking.

"I guess, it makes my dream less... terrifying. My friend are on my side and I can always count on them to be there for me. Knowing that they are in my dreams without actually being here," Kagome paused, seeming to think about what exactly she had to say, "it... it makes me comfortable, I guess. Like I'm safe."

"So, will ye no longer fear ye dream? Or is that something out of ye grasp?" Kaede asked, stopping her busy task to look over to Kagome.

"I... I don't know Kaede. Parts of the dream still scare me, so I can't say that I'm not scared or that I don't fear it, but knowing a part of it makes me feel... safer, more secure I guess," Kagome answered as she looked back at the miko, her eyes shining brightly, though of what the older miko couldn't tell.

"I see," Kaede nodded and turned back to her work. "A man came into the village and said that he saw ye. That ye told him where to head. That was kind of ye, Kagome."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Well, what else was I suppose to do? Tell him to go away and that I wouldn't help him? That would be rude and very... Inuyasha like." Kagome giggled at the last part, imagining Inuyasha yelling at the man to be gone.

"Aye, this is true," Kaede, too, had a smile upon her lips, but a laugh never left her lips. Kagome was indeed a kind hearted girl, but Kaede remembers very well the day the Tsubasu told Kikyou that she must not love, for that would be her downfall and lead to her death. She also remembers how Tsubasu said that getting attached to someone weakened the priestess powers. Kagome was not as strong as Kikyou, everyone knew this, even Kagome herself, yet she had something Kikyou didn't. Kagome had determination, a strive to live her life, and not only that, but live it well and the way she wanted. Stubborn and a bit bull-headed, Kagome would go to any lengths to find out how to help her friends and she wouldn't give up. Over the talks that Kagome and Kaede has shared this past two weeks made Kaede learn somethings about Kagome.

Kikyou and Kagome, both locked in a priestess eating cave, feeding upon the priestesses spiritual powers. And even when Kagome could have escaped easier without having to help Kikyou along, Kagome refused to leave Kikyou, even though Kikyou was the reason Kagome cried. Kikyou had even mention to Kaede how strong the young girl was, though she did not mention the cave, just that she knew Kagome was strong. Kaede at first thought that she meant spiritually, but Kagome wasn't as strong as Kikyou, as she hadn't been training as long. Now, Kaede understood what Kikyou was talking about.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked as the other miko quieted, seeming to think. It was almost scary how serious the old face looked, making Kaede look much older than her years, even for someone of her age.

"Oh, yes? What is it Kagome?" Kaede replied a few seconds later, after the information pushed its way into her brain.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it that the man wanted?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the wooden platform that held Kaede's fire in the center of it.

"Aye, the man. He was simply looking for some herbs. Nothing much of importance. I suppose he thought ye didn't know the correct herbs and such, seeing as you said ye was a student," Kaede said with a sigh.

Kagome nodded and looked over to the door. "Where is Aiko?" Kagome asked, noticing the young girls absence.

"Out running around. She felt like playing. I think ye will be able to find her near Inuyasha Forest. She seems to enjoy that place as much as ye do," Kaede nodded towards the door. "I guess it is just something that ye share as an adoptive family."

"Hey, Kaede... do you think that-when all of this is over, of course-it would be okay for me to take Aiko to my time? To meet my mama, Gramps, and Souta?" Kagome asked. Though the well didn't let anyone but her and Inuyasha through, maybe if Kagome was holding onto Aiko, Aiko could pass through the well, too.

"It might be possible. I think it would be nice for ye mother to meet her. I also think that Aiko would enjoy meeting the person who brought _her_ mother into the world, even if ye were born to a different world," Kaede answered.

"Thanks, Kaede," Kagome smiled and stood, moving towards the door. "I think I'll go and find Aiko."

"Kagome," Kaede said, after a moment of hesitation. Kagome turned to look at Kaede, curiousity filling her eyes, "be aware, Child. I have a bad feeling, and I am not sure of what." she stopped, seeming to think. "Have ye put on ye perfume?"

"Yes, Kaede, I have. But... why ask?" Kagome was more confused than curious now.

"It is just a feeling I have Kagome. Simply a feeling and nothing more," Kaede said. "Let us hope is it nothing more."

Kagome nodded and left, suddenly wanted, _needing_, Aiko. Not to see if she was ok, Kagome felt that Aiko was fine, but a feeling of dread overcame Kagome, like Aiko wouldn't be fine soon, if not found. "Aiko! Aiko!" Kagome called out, heading towards Inuyasha Forest, the place in which she first found Aiko. "Aiko! Where are you!?"

"Mama!" Aiko called, her voice holding cheerful tones as she came tearing out of Inuyasha Forest, a smile spread across her face. Aiko raced to Kagome, who kneeled down and held her arms out for Aiko to come to. Aiko wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, hugging her and burying her head into Kagome's kimono. Kagome wrapped her arms around Aiko and pulled her close, lifting her as she stood up straight. Kagome nuzzled the top of Aiko's head, a stray tear making it's way into Aiko's hair. "Mama?" Aiko lifted her head to look at Kagome. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, Aiko. I guess, I'm just happy," Kagome smiled down at the girl. Kagome was lying, but she wasn't going to tell the truth to the little girl. How could she possible explain sudden feeling of dread and worry to the young girl? Was this the feeling that Kaede has felt earlier? Kagome shivered, though that could be taken as the cool wind blowing by as the sun was setting.

"Look, Mama. It's it beautiful?" Aiko pointed over Kagome's shoulder at the setting sun. The different shades of blue, pink, purple, red, and orange filled the sky, turning it into a gorgous painting created by mother nature herself.

Kagome turned and looked at the sun. "Yes. Beautiful, but I prefer sun rises."

"Why?"

"A setting sun symbolizes the end of something. A rising sun symbolizes a new beginning, a new day, a change in life. Something new can happen now, because the old is gone," Kagome explained, staring out at the sun, "but both are beautiful. Some endings are beautiful, just like beginnings. And just like some endings can be ugly, so can some beginnings. It is the flow of the world and how it works. We can't change it, so we must learn to go with it."

"I like that," Aiko said, smiling as the last of the sun's wamr rays hit her face. "You're really smart, Mama."

"Come, Aiko. Let's go home," Kagome said as she started to walk towards Kaede's. Home. Just where was home for Kagome? Was it back in her time, with her family? Or here, with Kaede and Aiko? Or with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala? Or possible, did Kagome not have a certain home? They say home is where the heart is, but how can that be, especially if your heart is in more than one place, and in Kagome's case, era?

"Alright, Mama," Aiko answered, snuggling closer to Kagome for warmth, though her eyes still held excitment and life and her face held a smile. She didn't look tired at all, but that was to be expected from a little girl with lots of energy and not really any place to direct that energy.

Kagome neared the village and something was wrong. Completely... wrong. Red could be seen, but it was the wrong direction. Fire. Kagome hurried through the trees and exited the forest, clutching Aiko tightly as she looked out to the village. Kaede was standing by a group of men and she had her bow with her, but she wasn't aiming at anything.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried, looking down at the older miko from her higher level of ground. Kagome started down the hill, but Kaede's voice stopped her.

"Kagome! The hut! Get to the hut, get ye stuff, and take both ye and Aiko to ye world!" Kaede yelled as flashes of shadows danced around the village, people screaming from every direction.

"But Kaede-"

"Don't argue! Go! Ye will not get away on foot so ye must go down the well. They cannot follow you that way!" Kaede yelled, though Kagome had no clue what "they" were. "Go!" Kagome looked down to Aiko. Though she wanted to stay and fight, she could not put Aiko in danger. Changing her course quickly, Kagome headed to the hut and went in. A fire was set and dinner cooking over it. Kaede's hut was completely untouched.

"Mama, what's going on?" Aiko asked as Kagome set her down and quickly grabbed her yellow backpack.

"I don't know Aiko, but Kaede said we had to leave. Whatever it is will not stop," Kagome put the backpack on and grabbed her bow and arrows, then grabbed Aiko's hand. "Let's go." Kagome said, leaving the hut once again and using the shadows to creep back into Inuyasha Forest, though she kept looking back at the village.

"Mama, we can't just leave them," Aiko said, look back as they stood beneith the God Tree. Kagome looked back and quickly leaned down to her bag. She pulled out her school uniform, which was on top and set that aside.

"You're right, Aiko, so I need you to stay here. Get under those roots," Kagome pointed to a root that was sticking up a bit, creating a small shelter. Aiko did as she was told and Kagome grabbed her perfume. "Hold your breath and close your eyes." Aiko obeyed and Kagome caked Aiko and the God Tree in the rest of her perfume, spreading the dcent around the whole tree. The alcohol scent that was within the prefume would hopefully confuse demons. "Okay, you can open your eyes and breath now."

"It smells like you," Aiko stated the obvious.

"I have to hurry," Kagome said and grabbed her uniform. Hiding behind the roots of the God Tree, she quickly change. She knew she was wasting time in doing so, but she also knew she couldn't run in the kimono and she might be to late. Once she emerged, she grabbed her bow and arrow. "Wait here, Aiko. I'll return as soon as it is safe!" Kagome called as she started to head towards the village.

"I know you will Mama. You already said you'd never leave me!" Aiko called, and upon hearing Aiko's reply and knowing that Aiko trusted her, Kagome took off running towards the village.

Stopping on top of a hill that was by the village, Kagome looked down at the fighting villagers and gasped. Sango and Miroku were there, fighting off demons and Shippou was running from a demon, though Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kaede shot and arrow at a demon and Kilala took to the air, attacking a flying demon.

Kagome grabbed an arrow and pulled back, a light engulfing her and the arrow, like upon the battle field a month ago. Releasing the arrow, she called, "Go!" and let the arrow soar, purifying demons and sticking in the ground between Miroku and Sango.

**End Time:** 5:52PM, April 19, 2008

**I would like to congratulate inuaiko for correctly guessing one of the colors (Inuyasha) and a special thanks to inuaiko for even bothering to guess, as she was the only one. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to add some action and actually bring my plot into it, aside from just Kagome's training. Now things are getting interesting, wouldn't you agree? Well, an update of my life. The 17th and 18th we had the play (we did it twice on the 17th) and it was good! We were awesome, and when we preformed for the little children (second and third graders), after the play we went out to greet them. And in the play, I was a male dwarf (--'' please... no comments) named Dwalin (for those who hae read The Hobbit, that's what we preformed) and I had this bread on, so a little girl asked if I was really a girl. LOL, but that's about all. I might put a picture of me in my beard as my profule picture. What do you think? Should I? Anyway, review! And I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this one!**


	17. Reunion

**Start Time:** 10:29AM, April 20, 2008

The arrow struck the ground, bringing an odd silence as the attacking demons backed up a bit. That arrow had almost got them and its weilder was strong. Miroku and Sango both blinked in surprise. Was Kikyou here? No, she knew to stay away. It was to dangerous for her here, especially considering what was after her. Kikyou had made it very clear that she would stay away until the trouble was solved.

The fire blazed, growing bigger, and the demons continued their attack, no longer fearing the arrow that had killed a few of them. They had strict orders to attack and kill the villagers.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, throwing sutras at the demon behind Sango.

"Thanks!" Sango called back as she grabbed Hiraikotsu from the ground where it had got stuck and flung it again. "Hiraikotsu!"

Shippou ran, dodging demons as he did so, looking for either Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. Kilala was of no help to him right now, as she was in the skies and fighting demons off. "Fox fire!" Shippou yelled and took off after throwing the fire at some demons who had gained on his tail, no pun intended.

Kaede was busy with the villagers, attacking some demons who had decided to tease them, coming within striking range, than backing out again. She couldn't get a good shot at the demon with her bow and the villagers moving in fear didn't help much either, especially when they accidentally bumped her. "Will ye calm down! We've battled demons before, have we not?" Kaede yelled to the villagers. "This demons are no different. Aye, they are faster, but that just means we will need to be all the faster."

Kagome, meanwhile, was making her way down the hill as quickly as she could go without falling and stumbling the whole way down. A difficult task to do with demons on your tail. One demon came charging down at her from the sky, causing her to trip and roll the rest of the way down the hill, her bow flying some yards away, not that it mattered to her, as she'd hit her head on a rock. A cut was made, nothing fatal, but the force of the blow was enough to knock her unconscious.

--

Hakudoshi (can someone tell me if I spelled that right?) smirked from the safety of his barrier. "Soon, Kagura, they will have no choice but to fight him. Won't that be fun?"

Kagura looked down at the brat. _The only question now, is when._ Kagura thought as she looked out to the battle from the safety in the sky as she fiddled with her fan out of boredom. This battle was taking to long for her liking, but the main attraction had yet to arrive, so more demons had to be summoned to keep the battle going.

--

"Fox Fire!" Shippou yelled as he ran for cover, only to end up tripping. He rolled a ways and sat up, dizzy and swaying a bit under the dizziness. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked around, just in time to see a demon shot past above his head. "Huh?" Shippou blinked at that. Weren't the demons suppose to attack them? Shippou looked around the battle field, eyes wide. The demons, though many were died or dying, more still came to the battle. And the demons that were here, they weren't actually attacking the villagers or Sango or Miroku. They would dip in close, as if they were to attack, than either quickly get away or get killed. "What's going on?" the little kit wondered out loud as he blinked in confusion.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, for how many times it had been today, no one knew. She'd thrown it to many times today already and her arm was starting to hurt, but not enough to actually make her stop. She had to protect the villagers and Kaede. After all, it was Sango and Miroku who had accidentally lead the demons hear, as they had followed when Sango and Miroku come to talk to Kaede. Shippou had hung out with Kilala on the way over, allowing the humans to talk amongst themselves in private.

Miroku threw sutras, unable to use his Wind Tunnel with the villagers so near, not to mention with Hakudoshi and Kagura floating in the air, who knew if Naraku's insects might show up. He couldn't risk getting poisened, not now when Sango needed him the most. He had a job to do, seeing as Inuyasha wasn't around to help him this time. This battle was truly dependent upon him, Sango, and to another extent, Kaede. Her power was good, but she was old, and Miroku wasn't sure how much longer she could manage this.

Speaking of Kaede, she'd managed to hit the demon, as she'd gotten the villagers to quit moving long enough to aim properly. Grabbing another arrow, Kaede looked around, checking the damage. Houses were gone, burned to the ground, and more houses were slowly burning as the fire spread. This was bad, terrible was more the word to use. Rebuilding would take some time and until than, they had no shelter. They were always at risk for attack, from humans and demons, but this would merely make their defense weaker than it already has been, as none of the men of this village actually had any battle training. They were all farmers who took a second job of protecting the village, as it was their duty as the men. _This is not good._ Kaede found her thoughts thinking themselves as she drew back the arrow, aiming, then releasing.

--

Hakudoshi smirked, his small mouth drawn up in a mock smile. "He comes, Kagura."

--

Kagome stirred, her head pounding. That hurt like hell. Rubbing her head, Kagome felt the wet stickiness of the blood on her fingers. Looking at her hand she saw that she had blood. "I must have hit my head..." Kagome blinked and looked around. Slowly the stuff came back to her. The battle, demons, tripping. Getting up on her knees, Kagome looked around. Where was her bow? She needed to find it. Kagome was on her knees, searching for said bow as she crawled around.

A piercing howl filled the air, sending shivers down everyone's spin. A howl of anger, so fierce that Kagome gasped. The howl from her dream, but now that it was in real life, it didn't sound so much of anger. The anger was there and it was strong, but it also held hatred and sorrow. Anger, hatred, and sorrow were a bad combination. Yet, with all of this, the growl still sounded far off.

"Gotta find the bow," Kagome said, quickly scanning the ground. There! It was to her right, a bit closer to the hill than she had been. Kagome started to crawl over but some demons notices her movement. One of the demons dive-bombed her, making her stop moving and lay flat, giving a squeak of surprise. She got back to her knees, thinking she'd avoided the demon, but its tail came down and smacked her in the side, sending her rolling away from her bow and arrow. Damnit!

--

Hakudoshi looked out to the battle field, his eyes glimming with humor as he saw something. "Look, Kagura. That miko Inuyasha travels with. She's back and alive."

Kagura's eyes widened as she looked down and sure enough, Kagome struggled to get up to her knees, but everytime she succeeded, a demon would knock her back down. _Seems like she's weakened since she was last here._ Kagura thought, watching the young miko struggle to stand. Kagura had never seen her actually fight for her life. Inuyasha had always been around to save her, but this time, he wasn't, though he was coming.

--

Her arms wobbled as Kagome got back up on her knees. She was not going to give up. Her friends needed her, even if they didn't know she was here. She would help them, even if it meant exposing that she was here and alive. Kagome wasn't going to let them fight this alone, no matter what Kaede or anyone else said. And Kagome knew she would come out of this alive anyway. She made a promise to Aiko and a promise to herself and she was not going to break the promise, no matter what! Kagome lifted her head and glared at the demons. Shakingly, she tried to stand up.

--

Kagura watched with curiousity. Maybe she was wrong about the human girl. Here she was, on her knees, and she refused to give into the quakiness of her arms as they wobbled under her weight. Kagura raised an eyebrow as Kagome lifted her head and glared, a look of determination crossing her face. And to Kagura's biggest surprise, the miko stood.

--

Still on her knees, Kagome growled. A demon came at her. "I will not quit!" the miko yelled with force, her words ringing out over most of the noise, causing Miroku and Sango to look over. Kagome lifted a hand towards the demon and a pink light shoved the demon away, like Kagome had done the first time she'd ever fallen down the well, when Mistress Centipide had her. The demon didn't just get shoved backwards, though, like Mistress Centipide had, but this demon turned to ash right then. Kagome then stood, though her limps protested such a movement. She was not going to quit! Grabbing the arrows that were near and had fallen out of her quiver, Kagome searched for her bow yet again. Kagome lunged for the bow, grabbing it before another demon could stop her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, tears filling her eyes as she watched her friend, her suppose-to-be-dead friend, raise her bow and arrow and stand tall, triumphent.

--

Miroku and Sango weren't the only ones who noticed Kagome's apperence. Hakudoshi saw her, too. "Well, well. This adds a whole knew area of fun!"

Kagura, too, was looking in Kagome's direction, but not at Kagome. Instead, her eyes were focused on the figure on the hill behind Kagome. "He's here."

Hakudoshi smiled, a smile of evil. "Good."

--

The howl was heard again and from behind Kagome. The demons that were attacking the village stopped, floating in the air around the village rather than actually fighting the villagers. Slowly, Kagome turned to see who stood behind her.

"Inuyasha!"

**End Time:** 6:02PM, April 23, 2008

**Yes, a cliffie. I know, I'm evil, but I've had this chapter in my head before I even wrote this story. This scene was the scene that made me write this story! Putting it into words, as apposed to what was playing in my head, was more difficult than I thought it would be... Anyway, enjoy! I shall start the next chapter!**


	18. Inuyasha

**Start Time:** 8:59PM, April 23, 2008

"Inuyasha!" The voice was not just Kagome's, but also Kaede's, Shippou's, Sango's, and Miroku's. Though, four out of the five voice were scared, a knowing sound.

The fire from the village blazed, and Inuyasha's face was hidden from view, but when he stepped forward into the light the was cast from the fire, Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, stepping back. His eyes were red and the purple marks of his demon showed. A shard of the Shikon no Tama was embedded in his forehead. No... there was more than one jewel shard. Three. Three tainted jewel shards were in his forehead.

Growling, Inuyasha raised a corner of his mouth into a snarl, glaring down at the villagers. He didn't even bother to look at the demons, no, his eyes were focused upon the humans as he flexed his fingers, razor sharp claws having grown a bit.

"Don't worry, he won't attack you," a new voice spoke, though Kagome didn't jump like the others. She'd sense him coming, had almost know he was going to speak, while the others hadn't.

Kagome turned. "Hakudoshi. Kagura."

"Glad to know that dying didn't take away your memory. Won't Naraku be pleased to know you lived. You're like Kikyou, you know. You just won't die," Hakudoshi said in his tone locked voice.

Kagome pointed her bow and arrow at Hakudoshi. "What have you done to Inuyasha?" Her voice was strong, Kagura noted this, yet it quivered. She feared for the half breeds life, yet his life was worthless anyways, so why did this girl sound so caring?

"We simply found out his soul wasn't as strong as yours," Hakudoshi said, his smirk upon his lips. He looked so much like Naraku with that smirk plastered on his face. Oh, how Kagome would love to just wipe it off his face with one of her arrows. "When I tried to take you over, you resisted me. Inuyasha's soul is weak and damaged. You two are so different. What you lack in body, you make up in mind, while Inuyasha is all strength and broken souled."

"Release him!" Kagome threathened, pulled the arrow back a bit further. The arrow would have to hit if she wanted to do this right. No time for failure.

"Or what? You'll shoot your arrow? By the time you will have released your arrow, I will have made Inuyasha jump in front of it. You will be the cause of his death, Kagome. Either way, one of you will die tonight, though you are already suppose to be dead. Just like Kikyou."

"What do you know of Kikyou!?" Kagome found herself defending the miko. "I'm nothing like the Kikyou now, but possible like the Kikyou fifty-three years ago, before Naraku turned them on each other. You would know nothing about that Kikyou." Hakudoshi merely remained in his bubble, his stupid smirk never leaving his face. He was so calm, so Naraku like. It angered Kagome. "Release Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha," Hakudoshi spoke and the hanyou automatically answered to his name, looking up at the boy, "finish them. Leave no one alive."

Inuyasha leaped into action, jumping for Kagome. _Now_! Kagome thought and she released the arrow, its spiritual energy surging forward, enough to rival Kikyou's. Even if Hakudoshi ordered Inuyasha to get in front of him, it would be to late. Inuyasha was fast, but not fast enough to change his course in midair to jump further than intended to begin with. Time slowed down as the the arrow pierced the barrier, making it disappear. Kagome noted that Sango took no time in reacting. Instantly, she sent Hiraikotsu after Hakudoshi and Kagura. Inuyasha made contact with Kagome, sending them both to the ground.

Time went back to normal and Inuyasha and Kagome skid across the ground, Inuyasha's claws cutting into Kagome's arm. Inuyasha reared back, intent on striking again, but he stopped when Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha! No!"

The hanyou turned full demon stopped, his claws a mere couple inches from stabbing into her chest to rip out her heart. That voice was familiar. He knew that voice... but from where? How? It bothered him, to hear the voice but not know exactly what it meant to him or his past.

"Hiraikotsu!" the boomerang made contact with Inuyasha this time, sending him flying off of Kagome, though he flipped in air and landed on his feet, growling angrily at Sango. Inuyasha got ready to charge, to attack Sango, but he stopped, sniffing the air. Turning quickly, Inuyasha fled into Inuyasha Forest.

"What the..." Shippou was the first to speak, as he was confused. Hakudoshi and Kagura had disappeared and then Inuyasha took off, having smelt something more delicious then them, obviously.

Kagome dropped her bow, allowing her arms to fall to her sides. The howl from her dream. Her dream. The pieces were fitting together. She'd figured out everything. _Blood. It was everywhere. Red covered the ground and sky_. It was the battle field in which Kagome had died on. _An evil laughing_. Naraku laughing on the battle field. _A flash of blue, black, red_. It was her friends. _Screams._ It was the villagers. _Laughter_. It was Hakudoshi and Naraku. _A growl of anger_. That was Inuyasha, no doubt. The only thing left was...

The weeping mother! It made sense now, all of it. Kagome had seen it all coming, she just hadn't known she had seen it. Which means. "No!" Kagome yelled and took off up the hill.

"Kagome! Do not chase him! I knew ye care, but it is to dangerous!" Kaede yelled after her.

"No! It's not that. It's what he smelled! My dream, Kaede, my dream! Aiko!" Kagome's yells confused her friends but Kaede understood as she watched Kagome run off.

"Go with her," Kaede told Sango and Miroku. "She will need you guys."

--

Running through Inuyasha Forest towards the God Tree was Kagome's main goal. She could not let the last part happen. The weeping mother would not be her. Aiko would not suffer because she was to stupid to figure it out sooner. Aiko had a full life ahead of her and Kagome would make sure she got to live it!

The scream of a little girl pierced the night air. It was not a scream of pain, but a scream of fright. Kagome ran faster, coming upon the God Tree and what she saw made her cry out to Aiko. Inuyasha was close to grabbing her, but as Aiko turned to see Kagome, she tripped, sending herself to the ground, and to safety. With Kagome's scream, Inuyasha's attention turned from the girl to Kagome.

Fast as lightning, Inuyasha moved to Kagome and before Kagome could react, Inuyasha had her pinned to the tree by her neck, in a very Sesshomaru-like fashion. He glared at her, his blood red eyes staring her down. Inuyasha leaned in, his nose sniffing her, almost as if he would recognize her. He released her throat, but his hands stayed firmly on her shoulders, holding her back against the God Tree. He leaned down and used his nose to nuzzle the bottom of her neck, to the side where her neck and shoulder connected. Kagome froze at the contact, afraid to anger him.

Aiko remained frozen on the ground, afraid to move or speak. She just lay there, staring up at Inuyasha and Kagome with fear in her large green eyes. What was the demon going to do to her Mama?

Inuyasha's growl changed. It wasn't dangerous sounding, more like a purr. What... what was he doing? He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her, his red eyes showing confusion. He wanted, _needed_, to know why he felt this way towards this women.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, afraid that he wouldn't allow her to speak, but Inuyasha merely continued to look at her, though Kagome could tell he was listening. "What happened, Inuyasha?" She made sure her voice was quiet and gentle, nothing that would make him think himself in danger. "I know you remember me, just as I remember you."

Inuyasha whimpered, much like a lost puppy, only more dangerous sounding than a lost puppy. He wanted to remember her, to know why he felt this attraction to the human. Why could he not attack this girl?

Tenderly, Kagome raised her hand. When Inuyasha saw this, he growled a warning growl, and Kagome's hand froze. "I-I won't hurt you, Inuyasha. I can't." Kagome whispered. Inuyasah growl lowered, not as dangerous sounding, but still a warning that if she tried anything, it would cost her. Kagome continued her hand's path, letting her hand gently lay upon his cheek. When Inuyasha felt this contact, their wasn't a seconds hesitation. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek on her hand, opening his eyes again to look at the female that affected him so.

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes. _I've waited a month to reunite with you, and it has to be this way. Just what happened, Inuyasha? Normally I'm the one getting caught and spelled. But now, I guess, it is my turn to save you._ Kagome thought as she looked at the hanyou turned demon that she loves so much. "You should go." Kagome whispered and she watched as his ears twitched at that. Kagome looked down. It was almost like he understood her, but he wasn't to keen on leaving just yet.

He lifted a clawed hand from her shoulder and placed it under her chin, lifting her head to make her look at him again. Her name. He could almost recall it, but it hurt. It hurt to try and remember. A call that he knew filled his head. Inuyasha quickly stepped back from Kagome, and in a flash, was gone. Kagome collapsed at the foot of the God Tree.

"Mama!" Aiko called and gathered her strength. She lifted herself off the ground and ran to Kagome's embrace. Kagome hugged back with equal force, the thought of almost losing Aiko scaring her. That was how Miroku and Sango found them.

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation, huh?" Kagome said as the approached. "When we get back to Kaede's. My bag, it's under that root." Kagome pointed, then lifted Aiko, clinging to her like she was a life line, and shakily, they all walked back to the village.

**End Time:** 10:19PM, April 23, 2008

**Ok, I rushed to finish this for you because I'm so kind! Ok... that's a lie, but now you know what's going on. Any questions? Please ask. I'll try and answer them in the next chapter, and if I know the question won't be answered in the next chapter, I will message you the answer. Well, until next time!**


	19. Explanations

**Start Time:** 6:43AM, April 25, 2008

"I guess introductions are in order," Kagome sighed as they sat in the cool grass of the hill. It would have been a beautiful night, had the village below them not been burned and all of the women and children that could fit were in Kaede's hut. Kagome, now back in her uniform from the battle, had bandaged the cut in her arm that Inuyasha had given her and was now sitting with Aiko leaning against her in one arm and Shippou in the other. Luckily for Kagome, they had instantly gotten along, which Kagome was thankful for. She didn't think she could handle it if they fought, not after this battle.

"I believe so. Last time we met her, she was being carried by Kaede's "student" or rather, by you," Miroku nodded, looking at Kagome. "and she was asleep."

Kagome smiled at Miroku. By the sounds of it, he didn't bear a grudge against her at all for hiding herself. He merely wanted an explanation, which was fair. "This is Aiko, my daughter." Kagome said, giving Aiko a squeeze, since her arm was around her. "Aiko, this are my friends, Sango." Sango raised her hand, so Aiko would know which was which. "Miroku." Miroku did like-wise. "Shippou." Shippou nodded to Aiko, who smiled at him in return. "and we can't forget Kilala." At the sound of her name, the nekoyoukai mewed happily, which got a giggle from Aiko.

"It's nice to meet you, Aiko. You have a beautiful name," Sango smiled at the little girl, then she turned her attention to Kagome. "Just how did you find her? We never did get the details. And you called her daughter." The last part was phrased as a question, but all of them knew that Kagome should explain why. Sango had phrased it that way so Aiko wouldn't exactly understand that Sango was questioning, but Sango didn't count on Aiko being as keen as she was.

"'Cause she's my mama," Aiko said quietly, which turned all heads in her direction. Sango opened her mouth to speak, but Aiko continued. "You questioned why I was her daughter. So I explained. It's 'cause she's my mama."

Kagome smiled down at the young girl, love in her eyes and smile. "Aiko has no parents. They didn't want her, just casting her aside as if she weren't a person. She had no name when she came to me, when I saved her, rather. She was hurt and alone. So, I did what I could. I now call her my own. She is my Aiko and will forever be."

"That is quite interesting, Kagome," Miroku said, looking at Shippou as the young kitsune glared at Aiko. Though Shippou had never said it out loud, he thought of Kagome as a mother and Aiko was fine with him, but Kagome talked so highly of Aiko, it made him jealous, "but, please, explain to us why you did not find us after you came back."

"I... I couldn't," Kagome said, looking down. "I wasn't strong enough."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, giving her friend a look of confusion. "Don't you realize how much we've missed you? And Inuyasha! He hasn't been the same since you were gone! How could you just... leave use like that?" Sango wasn't trying to be mean, but seeing Kagome now, after a _month_ of being thought dead, it made her feel... betrayed somehow. Kagome was like her sister and sisters didn't keep things from each other. Especially not if one sister thought that the other was dead!

"Just... leave you. Like that?" Kagome said it slowly, as if thinking it through, reeling it around her brain. "Is that what you think I did? I left you?" Kagome felt this odd feeling, something she hadn't felt towards Sango before, ever. Anger. What was normally felt towards Inuyasha, and once, Miroku, was now the feeling Kagome had at Sango, though Kagome showed no signs of it, her face calm and she herself seemed passive to the anger.

"Kagome," Sango looked to the ground and sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's what you mean," Kagome said, her voice abnormally calm and cool. She turned to Aiko. "Go and see if Kaede baa-chan needs any help, would you? I need to talk to my friends alone." Aiko nodded and jumped up, running off to go to Kaede. Turning back to Sango, Kagome continued. "I'm so sorry that I left. Next time I'll just jump right up after Naraku stabs me straight through and say, "Oh no! I can't leave Sango!"

"Kagome, you know that's not what I meant," Sango said, her voice pleading. "I now you couldn't help death, but why did you hide from us?"

"I couldn't just return to you guys to die again! I wasn't strong enough to protect myself," Kagome explained. She wanted her friend to see this from her view, what it would be like, not just for them, but for her again.

"But we could protect you!" Sango protested.

"We tried that already! Remember? I died," Kagome knew she sounded anger and was being rude, but her friends needed to understand just what she was trying to say. "Don't you get it? If I'm going to be here I need to be able to protect myself. Only Kaede can help me do that. Sango, please, try to understand, I'm sorry I'm being rude but you can't teach me what I need to know. You can't teach my which herbs are best for colds and cut. You can't teach me how the channel my energy into an arrow. You can't teach me how to use my miko powers."

"Kagome-" This time it was Miroku who spoke, but Kagome shook her head and lifted a hand, silencing him.

"Hear me out first. I know what I did feels like betrayal to you, but I couldn't just go back. You all did think I was dead, after all. I didn't want to return to you guys only to be kill again once Naraku found out I wasn't dead. So I asked Kaede to train me. She, too, was curious as to why I didn't just go back to you guys, but I needed to make myself stronger. I'm still not strong enough, but there is nothing else I can do now except learn on my own. Kaede has been trying to teach me in this month, what other miko's take years to learn. And... and I think the only reason I'm getting it this quickly is because I'm Kikyou's reincarnation, and she was a great miko." Miroku and Sango looked down now, unable to actually face Kagome at the mention of Kikyou. Kagome noticed this too. "What is it?"

"Well, I guess it is our time to explain then," Sango said and Miroku nodded.

"So, you understand what I'm saying?" Kagome said with a hint of happiness upon her voice.

"Yeah, we understand. I guess once you die you wouldn't exactly want to just go on with life how it normally was. It'll take some time," Sango nodded, "but onto our explanations."

"After you... left," Miroku started, and was unable to bring himself to say died, "we were in poor condition. The details are pointless, but we'll just say that Shippou was the one with the brightest spirits and he kept us going. Only, we couldn't search if we couldn't see the jewel shards, so..." Miroku looked to Sango, then back to Kagome and continued, "so we asked Kikyou for help. She joined us and she is helping us search for the shards."

Kagome nodded. "I see. That makes sense."

"You are okay with it?" Sango asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You have to find the jewel shards some how and you guys sure as heck can't see them yourselves. Kikyou was a wise choice," Kagome replied, a half smile upon her face. Granted, a part of her was nagging at herself. _'They replaced me so quickly... as if I didn't matter that much. But they were doing to to get revenge on Naraku, and possible adding me to the list of people to avenge. But... Inuyasha got to be with Kikyou, alone. Who knows what..._' Kagome let her thoughts trail off. No. She wasn't going to think about it. She may not like it one bit, but Inuyasha was free to love whoever he wanted, be it Kagome or Kikyou.

"Well... I just thought you might feel... replaced, I guess," Sango answered as she fiddled with a blade of grass.

"Well, if we are being completely honest, I do feel replaced, but you had reasons. How else would you find the jewel shards? And in all honesty, you thought I was _dead_, which I was, so it wouldn't have matter then," Kagome shrugged. "I believe we have cleared everything up, except a few things, such as, how Inuyasha became Naraku's new slave."

"Hakudoshi explained that," a new voice answered, a voice everyone knew. Kikyou came over and sat a little ways away, but still near Kagome, "Inuyasha's soul was weaken by all that has happened. Being a hanyou, losing his mother, having been shunned as a child, all of this crippled his soul. Then the betrayal that Naraku made us think happened. Learning of my death and then your death. His soul could not handle losing all of these people that he cared for and all that has happened. All Hakudoshi needed was to capture Inuyasha, then with his wounded soul, he could easily control him."

"No... you're wrong," Kagome said it in a whisper, as she looked up to the stars, a half moon shinning back down at her with the twinkling of stars. Her voice was quiet and gentle, almost happy.

"What?" Kikyou inquired, looking at her reincarnation, her face raising an eyebrow in question.

"Inuyasha is not weak in the soul. At first, he had his mother to sooth the broken soul, bandaging it better. When she died, he had no one, but himself, and that includes his soul. He strived to live, because his soul willed it so. He doesn't kill humans, and would never attack them unless he had a reason, because his soul would not allow him. He fell in love with you, which mended whatever was broken of his soul. When Naraku forced you two against each other, tricking you into thinking a betrayal had happened, his soul might have broke then, but now he has friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kilala, Kaede, and I have all helped mend that broken soul. When you returned, it mended still, if only a little, because of his love for you. And I'm sure, now that you have agreed to help him and have actually stuck around with the group, his soul has become even stronger with his feelings, not just towards you, but all of us," Kagome said, never once looking down from the stars that shone brightly above her. Nothing made a noise while she spoke, and even now, as she was finished, it was still quiet with everyone thinking.

Then, ever so faintly, Kikyou smiled, and she, too, looked up to the sky. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"Kagome?" Shippou piped up.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"I have two questions, the first is, if Inuyasha's soul is so strong, then why can Naraku keep his hold on him?" Shippou asked only one question at a time, wanted them to be answered.

"I don't know, Shippou. Everything I've said has only been a theory, and my answer is only a theory. I guess, that... even Inuyasha doesn't realize just how strong he really is himself, and with that weakness, Naraku can keep his hold on Inuyasha," Kagome said, now looking down at the kitsune.

"Okay..." Shippou said it in a way that meant he didn't understand, but before Kagome could restate it, he asked his second question. "Why didn't you sit Inuyasha? It could have snapped him outta it. It's happened before."

"I didn't want the first time we remet to be spoiled by a sit, but rather, it was spoiled by Naraku. And... I don't think it would have helped in anyway. The Shikon shards would have kept him demon."

"But then you could have touched him, and it would have purified the jewels and everything would be fine!" Shippou replied.

"... No, it wouldn't have been. I did touch him, before Miroku and Sango showed up. Nothing happened, except he seemed to calm more. I don't think Naraku is controlling him by just the shards," Kagome fell silent, then spoke again, after seeming to think. "Just how did Naraku capture Inuyasha?"

"Six words. The night of the new moon," Miroku answered with a sigh.

"I see..." Kagome looked over to Kikyou. "Tomorrow we start our journey to save Inuyasha and destroy Naraku."

Kikyou nodded. "Yes."

**End Time:** 10:25PM, April 26, 2008

**Well... that was an informative chapter. I hoped I answered all questions that could be answered without ruining the plot. Any more questions? Please, feel free to ask! I've no problem answering them. I'm more than happy too! **


	20. Good Bye

**Start Time:** 5:02PM, April 28, 2008

"Ye understand that finding Inuyasha will not be easy," Kaede said with a sigh as she watched Kagome hurry around the hut, gathering what was hers and what Kaede gave her that she would need.

"Yes, we know. But we have to do it. Inuyasha has always been there for us, and now, it is our turn to be there for him, though we aren't leaving quite yet," Kagome said as she closed her ever famous yellow backpack that she had been reunited with now. She was going to go back to her time and fill another backpack, a blue one, with more supplies. Sango was the one who had asked Kagome if she would fill both, after Kagome said she had another bag, and Sango had volunteered to carry the other one.

"Where is it ye will be going then?" Kaede asked.

"Back to my era. I need some things," Kagome said as she lifted her backpack onto her shoulders, "and I'm going to leave some stuff back in my time as well. As much as I want to keep up on my studies, saving Inuyasha is more important than school."

Kaede smiled. "Sense-able choice, Kagome. I wish ye luck upon ye adventure."

"Thank you, Kaede. For everything," Kagome smiled at the elder and hugged her. "I know I've got to learn the rest on my own."

"Ye learn fast, Child," Kaede nodded as they stepped apart.

Kagome nodded to that as well, as she looked out of the hut to see Kikyou, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku waiting. "Maybe." Kagome half agreed. Perhaps she was a fast learner, but only because she'd already learned all of this before? Kagome's eyes landed on Kikyou. Kagome herself was unsure about her feelings towards Kikyou at this point. Kagome couldn't possible hate her, she knew that much was certain. How could one hate them self? Though Kikyou and her were different people, they were so much alike. Yet, they were nothing alike.

"Ye should get going, Kagome. Time is wasting," Kaede said softly. She wasn't sure what Kagome was thinking, but she did notice the thoughtful look that crossed her face and that she was looking towards her friends.

"Right. I guess I'll see ya when we see ya," Kagome smiled and stepped from the hut, her yellow backpack on. The morning sunlight made her squint and lift a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Maybe sun glasses would be something to bring? She would seriously consider that as an option. Maybe she could get a pair for everyone? A suddenly giggle erupted from Kagome as she pictured Kikyou in a pair of Oakley's.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the giggling girl. "What happens to be so funny, Lady Kagome?"

"Nothing... just a thought," Kagome halted her giggle abruptly. The last thing she wanted to do was explain why she was laughing in front of the person she was laughing about. "Shall we head to the well?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah. We'd better. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Not very. Hopefully under a half hour," Kagome replied. "I know where everything is, its just getting in and out without having to explain everything to my family."

"I can see how that would be an issue," Miroku nodded.

"Kagome? Why isn't Aiko coming with us?" Shippou spoke up, voicing his curiosity.

Kagome feel silent and looked down to the ground. A pained expression consumed her face, but none saw. "Aiko doesn't know anything about battles and fighting. The trip is to dangerous for her." Kagome add to herself, 'and I am not going to let there be a chance of her getting hurt. My dream said she would die! Being with Kaede will be the best way of protection."

Kikyou followed behind everyone silently, only listening to them speak, but never talking herself. Her eyes were fixed on Kagome, though. Her reincarnation... Even though they shared a soul, Kagome still remained a mystery to the priestess. Kikyou couldn't figure out Kagome for the life of her. Though bad things happened to Kagome, and when all looks lost and all hope seems to be gone, Kagome still refuses to give up. Like when they were in the cave together. Kagome refused to give up and refused to leave Kikyou to died, though it would have solved a couple of Kagome's problems.

Determining whether or not Kagome would actually reach her full potental or not was something Kikyou couldn't figure out either. Tsubasu was right about emotions making her powers weaker, and Kagome had plenty of emotions. Yet, Kagome had a determination that seemed to even rival that of Sango, who wouldn't die until she'd gotten revenge, only to realize she was trying to get revenge on the wrong person. That determination alone could make her strong, but she would need that determination without her feelings of love in order to achieve her full potential.

Yes, Kagome was indeed a mystery to Kikyou.

"Well, wish me luck!" Kagome smiled as she sat upon the well's edge, sung her legs around to dangle into the well, then lept, descending into the darkness.

--

Kagome sighed as she landed in her time and started to climb out of the well. With luck, she wouldn't take to long. she truly didn't want to keep Inuyasha waiting any longer than was necessary to her and her friends' survival.

--

"Monk, slayer, can you tell me something?" Kikyou spoke, surprising the group as the sat around the well. "Why is Kagome like she is?"

"What do you mean?" Sango's voice was tensed a bit.

"I mean no harm, I was just wondering... why she smiles in a time of danger," Kikyou worded her thought carefully, not wanting to upset Sango or Miroku in any way.

"That's just Kagome for you. Her kindness is something that amazes all of us," Sango said, patting Kilala. She keeps us going when times get rough."

Kikyou nodded. "I've noticed."

--

"Ah, Kagome! Welcome home!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

"I'm not staying. Everyone is waiting for me. I've just gotta get some supplies, is all," Kagome smiled at her mother as she slipped off her shoes and hurried upstairs to grab the blue bag that she was using for school.

Once upstairs, she emptied her bag of all its school associated contents, leaving room what what her friends' and her would need. Kagome then headed down stairs to get some of the food for the travel. "Ninja" food, as Shippou called it. "Mom, I'm gonna need some more medical supplies. The things Kaede have taught me are strong, but I think that some of our medicine will be stronger."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and headed to the bathroom. A worried look crossed her face as headed to gather a few things she thought her daughter might need. Kagome was packing a lot, and seemed to be in a hurry. Just what was going on? How much danger was her baby girl going to be in?

--

"What brought that up, Kikyou?" Sango asked, after a short silence that had fallen over the group.

"I was thinking. Kagome is my reincarnation, but half the time... I don't feel that she is," Kikyou said. This caused confusion to cross everyones' faces.

"What do you mean?" Shippou asked this time, looking up at the deceased, now living again, priestess.

"We are so different, her and I. I know you will all agree to that. I can see it on your faces when you talk to me or her. You see us as completely different beings, sharing nothing but our power to see the Shikon no Tama and our spiritual powers. Granted, you may agree that we look somewhat alike, you do not see Kagome as my reincarnation. But... when it comes down to it all, we are one and the same," Kikyou's fist clenched in her lap as she spoke, "I am not sure what to think of Kagome."

--

"Kagome..." Souta started, but stopped when his sister turned to look at him. Something was bothering her, he could tell, but when he saw her face, he didn't want to ask. She didn't look sad or anything... just... different. Souta wasn't sure how, but she did.

"What is it Souta? I'm kinda in a hurry," Kagome replied, though her voice was gentle. When Souta didn't speak again, Kagome turned back to her bag and her packing, continuing on as she was before. Her mother had brought her some medicines and those were tucked neatly and safely into the blue bag. The yellow was for food and some clothing. Mrs. Higurashi stood to the side, watching her daughter with worried eyes. Kagome felt the eyes and turned to her mom. "What is it, Mama?"

"I... I don't know, Kagome. I just... I have a bad feeling, like I'm losing you in a way," Mrs. Higurashi answered, stepping closer to her daughter. "What's going on, Kagome?"

"Mama..." Kagome whispered and stopped all work, hands on the counter, her eyes also looking down at the counter. When she spoke, her voice was still soft, "I have to save them. Everyone. I've got to be the one to do it. I broke the jewel and I'm going to be the one to set it right. And I'm going to have to do it without Inuyasha... because he's..." Kagome's eyes started to water. The tears she'd been fighting back, since she'd seen Inuyasha on top of the hill, threatened to fall, "he's not with us anymore. Naraku got him. I mean, he's still alive... but... he isn't Inuyasha anymore. And this battle... it's going to be tough. I'm going to have to fight with everything I've got and... I don't know if it will be enough." A tear slide down her cheek and landed on the counter. "I don't know it I will come back to you or not."

Mrs. Higurashi rushed forward and engulfed her daughter in a hug. "My baby girl."

--

"Kagome's strong, though," Shippou mumbled, crossing his arms.

"I never said she wasn't, but she's to emotion-filled for her own good. Attachment and emotion can slow a priestesses powers. I know, because..." Kikyou trailed off as the vivid picture of Kaede being struck by Kikyou's own arrow came into her mind. "I know because I started to lose my strength when Inuyasha came. Had I not gotten attached, my powers would have remained strong, like they were, but because they didn't, someone dear paid the price."

Sango and Miroku traded looks. Kikyou wasn't exactly a close friend to them, and what she was revealing to them was deep and dear to her, they could tell. So why had she opened up to them. Sango decided to asked. "Why tell us this."

"Because, Sango, you are Kagome's closest friends, and I'm sure you would hate to see her die again. What I speak of is true, the emotions make one weak, and perhaps you would warn Kagome of this. I'm not sure she would listen to me," Kikyou answered. 'A part of me doesn't want Kagome to have the same fate as I. Wouldn't it be cruel, to live the same life again.'

--

"Well..." Kagome said as she stood by the well, her family with her.

"Good-bye, Kagome," Souta whispered, looking to the ground as he said it.

"Don't say good-bye, Souta. Because good-bye means leaving, and leaving means forgetting," Kagome smiled sadly down at her younger brother. "A simple see ya later will suffice."

'But what if I don't see you later?' Souta thought, looking up at his older sister. Though Souta and Kagome fought, they truly did care for each other. It was just a sibling thing to do, fight. But now, Souta regretted every argument he'd ever had with Kagome. Every mean thing he'd ever said in those arguments. "Well, then, see ya later, sis."

Kagome scooped him into a hug, squeezing the life out of him. "See ya, little brother." Kagome then hugged everyone, and when she was finished she went and sat upon the wells' rim, facing her family. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled a sad smile for her daughter.

Kagome allowed herself to fall backwards through the well, so she could watch her family as she defied what every human thought impossible and was sent through time.

--

"Kagome is back," Shippou announced as he stared down the well.

"Hey, guys! Move back from the well! I'm throwing stuff up!" Kagome called, and true to her word, one yellow backpack came up, followed by a blue one, and then Kagome.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled and nodded to her. Kagome smiled back.

"Well, we should set out now. We've got a ways to go," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, her face holding a determined look, but still a smile, "let's get going."

**End Time:** 8:17PM, May 4, 2008

**Sorry for the late update. I had writers block for this chapter... -sigh- Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, for you have gotten me to 100 reviews, something I didn't think I could ever make it to! Thank all of you for proving me wrong! Hopefully, I will update quicker next time.**


	21. IMPORTANT

**Author's Note! Important!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I must sadly inform you that I will not be updating this story for a while. I have not given up on it and as soon as I have time, I will begin writing again. I just don't have the time, not with everything that is going on right now. If I do get a chapter up, it is because I had some free time in which I didn't want to worry about what has been happening in my life right now, so I decided to type instead.**

**I'm sorry that this isn't one of my top priorities right now, as writing is merely a recreational activity to me and I do it in my **_**spear**_** time, which I have none of anymore. I promise though, that I will work when I get the chance and will update as soon as possible. This could take a long time though, with all the court work and such. School isn't helping either, as finals are coming up now that school is ending and I really have to study and get a good grade in math.**

**Anyway, please feel free to message with questions about how the story is going, so that I can find a way to answer those questions in later chapters, as I think I will have some time to plan out my chapters a little more.**

**Thank you for reading this and please be patient with me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aizlynn**


	22. Understanding

**Start Time: 7:33PM, February 22, 2009**

"Don't you think it's just to bad that they don't even know where to look for you?" the dark haired man smiled sinisterly. The person to which he spoke, a white haired hanyou, made no remark as he sat, chained to the wall of his cell. The chain, specially made, held back his demon power, making it impossible to escape. "It's a shame, really. It would be so much funner if they were close to finding us. Perhaps we should send them a sign? Nudge them in the right direction.... Yes. That sounds great to me. I'm glad you agree." The man turned and walked down the hallway, a smirk upon his face. "Kagura."

"Yes?" Kagura answered, stepping from behind the pillar which she was leaning against.

"Give them a nudge in the right direction, would you?"

Kagura's eyes flashed. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

---

Moving forward was a slow paced process. No one knew exactly where it was they were even headed to. How could they possibly know where to go when they had no clue as to where Naraku was hidden, or where Inuyasha was. Who was the say that Inuyasha was even hidden at the same place as Naraku's hideaway? They were grasping at a needle in a haystack. A haystack the size of Japan with a needle the size of, well, a needle.

"Perhaps we should rest. Shippou looks tired," Miroku said as the groups walking slowed to a stop; indeed, Shippou did look tired, his eyes half open.

"That would be best," Kagome sighed in agreement. She was tired as well, but it was not a tiredness of the body. It was a tiredness of the mind. Her thinking had run away, gotten the better of her, and she was completely wore out in her mind. Her body was used to the movement, the running. She was positive that if she were still in school, she could beat the mile record and be the best in the archery club, but she wasn't at home, where life was simple. "Yes, let's set up camp." She spoke these words out loud and set to work, others helping with the usual routine, but Kagome's mind was not on the camp, but rather far away.

Simple life. School. The Shrine. Souta. Grandpa. Mama. She missed all those things so much. It was an ache she had learned to dull so long ago, because this quest was much more important than that of homework and shrine work. Admittedly, she would say that she missed that life though. Back when her biggest worry was (back when she was naive, of course) if the cutest boy in school would like her, or if she would pass her grade, or if her friend's would invite her to a party. Back when a pimple could ruin an entire day by appearing when you least wanted them.

Just how had she gone from being a naive school girl to a time traveling miko with the fate of the past and future in her hands? So much can change in so little time, and what amazed Kagome was that she was so willing to change with it. When she first came to this world she didn't question why or even what.

Kikyou watched Kagome work, and noticed her reincarnation was not here. Her body, though tired and wobbling a bit from exhaustion, worked but her mind was elsewhere. Thinking about who knows what. Kagome truly puzzled Kikyou. Perhaps Kikyou wold never understand Kagome, but she was willing to try. The girl was strong, even Kikyou could see that, but what she wondered about was just what era Kagome came from the made her like that? What world gave Kagome the stubbornness to never give up, even when the situation called for it. Why didn't she quit when all else seemed useless? When she broke the jewel, she went straight to work on trying to fix it. Even with an angry hanyou, perverted monk, whiny kitsune, and a demon slayer with an anger issue, and even having her... Kikyou's soul, stolen from her. She got part of that soul back because of her will to live and protect Inuyasha.

Kikyou knew that the hanyou had not been very nice to Kagome, not at the time Kikyou had been brought back, yet her reincarnation's heart went out the hanyou. She reached out to him, like Kikyou had, and tried to get him to open up to her, trust her. Kikyou was not sure whether or not Kagome had earned Inuyasha's trust, but she did know that the hanyou looked out for the reincarnation. Kikyou was still unsure as to why. Was it because Kagome reminded him of her? Or had he actually developed feelings for the girl from a different world?

"Kagome?" Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts by the voice of Kikyou.

"Yes, Kikyou?" Kagome asked, stopping the task she was doing, which was unrolling the sleeping bag for her and Shippou.

Kikyou was quiet for a bit, before saying, "I would like a word with you. Privately. It does not have to be now, but I wish to speak to you sometime."

Blinking in confusion for a few seconds, Kagome was stunned. Kikyou wanted a word with her? "Uh... Alright. I don't see why not." Kagome started to stand from unrolling the sleeping bag, but Kikyou halted her.

"Not now. We are busy. What can I do to help?"

Once again, Kagome was stunned. This women was someone who always knew what to do, at least from Kagome's point of view, yet here she was, asking what to do. "Well, I guess we've got everything. You could help us gather firewood, if you'd like."

"I will gather the wood. I will be back shortly," Kikyou said and turned swiftly, walking into the woods. Kagome pondered for a moment how Kikyou would do it alone, but her answer came soon, as when Kikyou entered the forest, a soft glow surrounded her. Her soul catchers would help her collect wood.

A small smile graced Kagome's lips. In all honesty, Kagome knew nothing of the dead priestess except that she, like herself, loved Inuyasha, be it still or at one point. She wasn't exactly sure of much else about her, besides what Kaede or Inuyasha has spoken of, which wasn't much to go on. "Perhaps Kikyou and I have more in common than we ever want to admit." She whispered it out loud to herself.

"What was that, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking over.

Kagome blushed, a bit embarrassed that she had been talking loud enough to be heard. "Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh. Alright, then."

They all went back to work, a task with came so naturally to them. Kagome felt at peace for a little bit, like things were back to they way they used to be before this whole mess even happened. The only difference was that Inuyasha was absent, but while Kikyou was gone, Kagome could pretend that Inuyasha had just gone off to see her. If she pretended that, it seemed to take the weight off of him being absent, if even a little. Having Kikyou in Inuyasha's place made it feel as if Inuyasha were here. Though Kikyou alone could not carry as much wood as he could alone, with her soul catchers, she could carry just as much, if not more.

Kagome's thoughts bounced around as their work neared its end. There wasn't much left to do anyway, expect cook and start a fire, but they needed Kikyou here, as she was bringing fire wood, so Kagome ended up sitting on her sleeping bag pondering things. Wondering what things would be like right now if she had not died. If they had defeated Naraku. Would Kikyou still be here? Would Inuyasha even be on this world, or would he have gone to Hell with Kikyou? A frown appeared on Kagome's face. The more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder. Kikyou was sent to Hell, so that meant that Kagome was from Hell, which drew whole new questions.

If there was a Hell, was there a Heaven? And if you went to Heaven, were you reincarnated, or did you get to live in an eternal paradise forever? Were those who were sent to Hell the ones to be reincarnated, or was there just no Heaven at all? That thought deepened Kagome's frown. Out of all the things she had learned, she had yet to learn of Heaven and Hell and just what they truly were. Perhaps Earth was Heaven, and living was paradise, and dying sent you straight to Hell, good or bad. But then the definition of Hell would need to be redefined, would it not?

"Kagome-chan, what are you thinking about that has you frowning your beautiful face?" Miroku asked, breaking her train of thought. Kagome looked over to him and was greeted by a warm brotherly smile.

"Hell," Kagome answered truthfully, which earned her 'looks' from those around her. Kagome explained what she meant. "Well, just what is Heaven and Hell? We know there's got to be a Hell. It's... just fact," Kagome couldn't bring herself to say that Kikyou was from Hell out loud. It just seemed to rude and personal to say. "Yet, we do not have proof of Heaven, so just what is it? I've got some idea's, but that's all they will ever be. Ideas. Theories."

"That's some pretty deep thinking, Kagome," Sango said with a slight frown, though it was a frown of thought, not sadness.

"I do believe I've earned a right to at least think about Heaven and Hell. I mean, I was dead. Don't give me that look, I'm simply stating facts. Anyway, I was dead, yet I'm sure I was neither at Heaven nor Hell. Limbo I guess. Which makes me wonder. Did someone decide it wasn't my time, and that I wasn't to go to Heaven or Hell? Or would neither accept me?" Kagome picked softly at the end of her sleeping bag and looked down as she spoke. She wasn't going to keep any secrets from them, but speaking of such things was so different from what she normally spoke of.

"Honestly, Kagome, I don't think we will ever know until we die, and stay dead," Miroku said with a sigh, looking up at the setting sun. A silence fell over the group after that comment. It wasn't the comment itself that made the silence, but rather the new weight that was put in the air. The new topic brought an air of worry and sorrow.

The glowing soul catcher dropped some fire wood on the ground near them, causing Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and Kilala to jump into the air. Kikyou had returned with enough fire wood to keep them warm through the night.

Kikyou looked over at the group, examining them. She knew something had happened, but she wasn't going to question what it was. It was not her business, for if it was, they would have waited until she had returned to speak of it, or would have brought up the subject again upon her return. Neither happened, so she would not ask. At least, not the group. Perhaps she would question Kagome when they were alone.

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama," Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"Yes, thank you Kikyou," Sango said after him. "It was kind of you to get the fire wood."

"It was all I could do. I am not used to your ways of setting up camp. It was best for me to get out of your way and allow you to work," Kikyou replied, "but just the same, you're welcome."

Kagome smiled at Kikyou, her way of thanking. Kikyou nodded in return and caught Kagome's eye. Kagome understood what the unasked question was. "Now is fine."

"Very well. Follow me," Kikyou turned swiftly and started to walk back the way they had come from.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all gave Kagome looks that asked her to explain, but all Kagome did was shake her head and follow after Kikyou, a silent promise to explain later, depending upon what she and Kikyou talked about.

The back tracked walk was quiet and short, simply going out of ear distance. Kagome could tell that Kikyou didn't want anyone to hear, and honestly, Kagome didn't either. If it was important enough that they had to leave to discuss it, than Kagome would keep it a secret that was to be between her and Kikyou. That thought made Kagome feel funny. Her and Kikyou keeping a secret together. It was like they were school girls whispering to each other their secrets. It was just an odd feeling completely, being with Kikyou alone on her own free will.

"Kagome," Kikyou started, but fell silent, looking off to the distant. She seemed to be calculating what she would say. Kagome remained silent while Kikyou gathered her thoughts. She restarted. "Kagome, I'm not quite sure I completely understand you. We share the same soul, yet we could not be any more different. Tell me, what is your thought on that?"

Kagome thought a bit before replying. She picked her words carefully. "I believe that... we are not so different, you and I. It is simply the times in which we are born that brings out this difference in us. I was born to a time where you never give up. I was raised to believe that you fight for what you believe in, even to the death. But your time... You give up when all seems useless, instead of trying to press forward. You learn to do it over time." Kagome paused, thinking for more words to describe what she had to say. "I was raised in a time where I learned not to just give up when all looked lost. History has taught me that, but you _are_ the history that had yet to learn that. You don't know the trials you'll go through, learning to not quit when all seems lost, but I know those trials. I've studied them, done reports on them, and so much more. Half the time, I've never actually listened to them when they were taught, but now that I am living part of it... I see the importance of it."

Silence followed after Kagome's words as Kikyou thought about what she said. Slowly, after some time to digest the words, Kikyou said, "I understand. We are not different, but we are. Raised by different morals, beliefs. Those are out differences. So tell me, what are our likenesses?"

"Kindness. The will to do what is right when all around us is doing wrong. Compassion. The will to live," Kagome answered the question quickly, saying the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't need to think these things over, because as she said them, she knew they applied to both her and Kikyou. "We both made mistakes, and now we are going down the path to fix them. And I think..." she looked over to Kikyou, for what she was going to say could insult her, "I think that we are both unsure if the path we chose is the one that will right things."

"I believe I'm starting to understand you, Kagome," Kikyou said, then looked up towards the sky. "Perhaps, under different circumstances, we could have been friends."

Kagome was quiet for a bit, until her gaze, too, extended up towards the fading light in the sky. A few stars started to shine through. "Perhaps we still can be."

"You are very much the optimistic, Kagome," Kikyou replied, "but maybe you are right. We will have to see how things progress here, won't we? We cannot say that we will be friends, as many issues lay ahead, and we do not know what side of us will be the one to shine forth."

Kagome put a small smile on, and stole a gaze at Kikyou, only to see that Kikyou had on the tiniest of smiles as well. "True, Kikyou. True. So, was there anything else that you wished to discuss?"

"Not at this moment," Kikyou replied, then looked over to Kagome. "What about you?"

Kagome hesitated, but finally spoke. "Heaven and Hell. Do either truly exist?"

Kikyou was quiet this time, having to think her words through before replying. "Yes. And No. Hell is certainly a place, I know. But Heaven... As a young child I was taught that there was a Heaven to complement Hell, but I never really believed it. I just wanted to be normal my whole life." Kikyou stopped, realizing that she was spilling her soul, no pun intended, to a girl that she was unsure of whether to think of as friend or foe.

Kagome sensed Kikyou's thoughts and spoke. "All my life I wanted to be someone extraordinary. I was normal, by my time's standards. And now that I am something wonderful, amazing even, once again, by my world's standards... I don't think I would change it. I know no one will remember me for it. I'll never get recognition, my name might be lost in time, and even if I am remembered, I won't be remembered as me, but as some legendary priestess. I, myself, will never achieve fame. But... I think I'm okay with that. Honestly, how would I explain that I'm a time traveling miko with the powers to purify demons and sacred jewels with just my touch? They'd lock me up in an asylum! Or, worse, if they had proof I could do extraordinary things, they might lock me up in order to run tests on me to find out just what makes me unique." Kagome took a breath. She wasn't sure why she was telling Kikyou all of this, she hadn't even told Sango, but still, she continued, and Kikyou listened. "Everything has to be explained by science. Nothing can ever just... be."

"I do not understand your time, but I can understand your pain," Kikyou's reply was simple, but it made Kagome feel better.

"I've always had this thought, though. Is what we do here going to affect my time? I mean, if my time hasn't changed from since I fell into the well, then that must mean that we are going to win, right? Because if not, the future would change," Kagome said.

"I do not know, Kagome. And perhaps I will never. The future is not set in stone, but neither is the past. Not to you. You have the power to live in both. I think the sole question is, will you use that power to change the future for the better?" Kikyou asked, looking to Kagome, her eye questioning.

The silence that followed was a tense one. It was a question that held much power. The answer to it could easily decide whether or not Kagome should even be here, trying to right all that had gone wrong. In that silence, Kagome thought hard about what was right and what was wrong. It was only after she thought that opened her mouth and gave Kikyou her answer.

"I don't know."

**End Time: 3:36PM, March 13, 2009**

**Well, there you have it. An update. Hopefully more will follow. As you can see, I'm going on that Kikyou and Kagome could get along so long as they understand each other. More Kagome and Kikyou friendship will be coming up. I think I shall also drabble in the affairs of Sango and Miroku. Not sure, though. And I want to thank all that have stuck with me over my giant hiatus. I have no excuses for taking so long other than I had no feelings of writing. It just wasn't on my 'to do' list. It's not now, really, but I have a resolution to finish all fanfiction stories, so I'm typing like a mad woman to get them done. But don't expect that many chapters to follow. I might not write.  
**


End file.
